The Last Survivers
by Vegito1089
Summary: When Sasuke's was walking down a road to Kill his brother he meets face to face to a certin prince , Dbz Naurto crossover ON HOLD reason is my personal life
1. Saiyan and the Uchiha

Sasuke Vs Vegeta! The Remaining Survives

Time-Line

Dbz Vegeta: takes place after Vegeta loses to 18

Naurto: takes place before they take the Exams Tests

* * *

Sasuke was walking down the streets of Japan and was thinking about the Exams that were coming 

"I do not know what the tests are , but I really don't care...I must kill him.." Sasuke growls while staring at the pavement with anger and hatred

Sasuke was not looking ahead and bumps into someone and nearly knocking him down , Sasuke didit apologize to the stranger and went on walking with deep rage

"Hey punk!" shouts the person and Sasuke felt a hard blow to the face that made him fall back and land on the ground

"Argh!" Sasuke roars in pain and leaps away from the stranger

"Do you have a problem or something! Do not push me any farther, Im already in a dark mood!"

"And what will you do if I don't? Are you trying to Piss me off you stubbern child!.?"

"Maybe I am , I am Sasuke Uchiha and who are you?" Sasuke says cooly but clenching his fist tightly behind his back

"I am Vegeta , The Prince of all Saiyans , Now time to teach you a lesson boy!" Vegeta says while smirking wickedly and was slowly advancing towards Sasuke , however Sasuke remained his ground

"I am ready for whatever you throw you at me!" Sasuke shouts in determination and goes into fighting stance

Vegeta dashes towards Sasuke and attempts a kick but Sasuke dodged the attack by ducking and counters with an uppercut to Vegetas jaw that sends him flying in the air but Vegeta broke the fall before hitting the ground and then threw a energy ball towards Sasuke but he reamined his ground and took a shuriken then threw it towards the energy ball and bursted though it , Vegeta smiled at the oncoming Shuriken and jumped out of the way with ease then repeatitly fires more energy beams towards Sasuke who jumps and dodges the upcoming beam attacks, Sasuke had enough and fired a couple of daggers towards the prince, Vegeta easily stopped the attacks by holding out his hand and stopped the daggers from reaching him

"Well your pretty good but I am way stronger" Vegeta chuckles with amusment but however a small cut can be seen on his right cheek

"Then go all out and stop holding back you stupid fool , even Naruto wouldn't hold back!" Sasuke yells

"If you are prepared to die then so be it.." Vegeta whispers then in a blinding flash of light , The sky lit with from the energy that Vegeta was generating, it seemed that the light was surrounding his entire body

"What high chakra.." Sasuke mumbles wirh little fear in his tone

Vegetas apperence changed , His hair spiked up and turned blond , his pupils were emerald and even his eyebrows were blond

"Now prepare yourself for Super Saiyan Vegeta!" Vegeta yells and teleports behind Sasuke, Sasuke didnt have a chance to counter, He has punched hard in the ribs and was sent crashing to the ground, Vegeta jumps high into the air and attempts to stomp on his young rival but the when the hit connected a log was there instead

"NOW SHARINGAN!" Sasuke yells and his right eye turns blood red

Vegeta jerks his head towards Sasuke and growls with frustration

"DIE!.!"

Vegeta punched Sasuke hard in the chest and elbowed Sasuke hard in the face, Sasuke

"Gaarrf!" Sasuke crys in agony and coughs up a small amount of blood

"Hmmm you should just submit and save yourself the embarrassment" Vegeta says while chuckling soflty and increase his Saiyan aura

"I will never give up!" Sasuke whispers and slowly gets up

"I will never give up..I have to kill a certain someone..So I will not lose...do you _**HEAR ME**_?.!" Sasuke shrieks and then appeared to have bursts into fire and light with a dark purple aure emitting from himself

"No matter what you use I will kill you!" Vegeta roars and advances quickly towards Sasuke

"W-What!" Vegeta yells and stops himself from getting to close to the dark violent emitting aura that was surrounding Sasuke

"Heheehhe I may have borrowed your trasnformation but I will not use anymore of your attacks or technics!"

Sasukes hair had turned blond and like Vegeta his pupils were emerald, but unlike Vegeta his aura was dark purple instead of golden aura

"But how your not even a Saiyan!"

"Is a Saiyan a Clan? I have not heard of it..I must say this technic is wonderful..I have never felt so powerful , Now to finish the battle!" Sasuke shouts

Sasuke attempted a uppercut but Vegeta dodged it but simply moving out of its range but fell for Sasukes trap and got a round kick to the face , after the blow he got from Sasuke ,Vegeta grabbed Sasuke's leg and slammed him hard on ground , Sasuke yells out in pain but quickly gets over it and kicks Vegeta hard in the chest with his other free leg and broke free of Vegetas grip on his right foot

Both Vegeta and Sasuke were both panting heavily after the barrage of attacks , after a moment of resting they both jump high in the air and start a fist fight , Sasuke got a good punch to Vegetas gut but in return got hit hard in the nose , Vegeta blocked a kick from Sasuke and countered by kicking him hard and sending him crashing to the ground and creating a small crater from the impact , Sasuke laid on the ground for a while but quickly got up when Vegeta tried to stomp on his chest , Vegeta cursed loudly and got a round house kick to the face by Sasuke ,after the impact from Sasuke , Vegeta leaped into the air and started shooting a barrage of energy attacks , Sasuke barily managed to dodge them all but was starting to reach his limits and could bairly mantain his Super Saiyan form he borrowed from Vegeta

"Shit..I cant beat him.." Sasuke grumbles

"Its time to settle this.." Vegeta yells loudly and puts his hands together as though about to shoot a hado-ken attack from Street Fighter

"..I WILL NOT LOSE!" Sasuke screams and jumps out of the crater

"GALIC GUN-"

"FLAME STYLE-"

"FIRE!"

"JUTSU!"

The Flame ball and the energy beam made contact making a energy struggle , Vegeta was gaining the upperhand while Sasuke was struggling to keep his hands still to maintain the flame ball

"Nooo...nooo..NOOO!" Sasuke gives one last roar and pushes the flames of rage towards Vegeta and incerates him , after a brief moment Sasuke fell to the ground and was panting heavily

"Who was that guu...?...!.!"

Sasuke jerks his head to his side and spots Vegeta unharmed

"HOW!"

"Your to slow thats why!" Vegeta smiles and holds out his palm

"Damn..my Chakra is low.." Sasuke growls but takes out his Shuriken and throws it at Vegeta

"WONT WORK! BIG BANG ATTACK!" Vegeta screams and fires a mega-ton energy ball towards Sasuke , The Shuriken was easily destroyed and the Huge energy blast makes contact with Sasuke and creates a huge explosion

* * *

Naruto and Sakura were running towards the huge explosion with worried looks on there face, 

"Wow what was that?.!" Sakura yells

"I dunno but Sasukes gotta be invovled , I havn't seen him at all today! He proberly got himself in trouble by picking fights!"

"Sasuke..please be okay.."

Naurto looks at Sakura and then to the path of the explosion with a really anrgy look on his face

("GRRR Sasuke gets all the girls! I will get one you better wait and see Sasuke! BELIEVE IT!") Naurto yells in his mind , after running a couple of miles untill they finally reached the area and spotted a Vegeta standing over the heavily damaged Sasuke (-He is not Super Saiyan right now-)

"Sasuke!" Sakura shouts with terror and runs towards Sasukes body

"Aww man This is what I want! I finally get to save Sasuke and rub it in his face.." Naurto says gleefully while trying to hide a smile but Sakura saw and heard this

"NAURTO.!.!.!" Sakura yells and smacks Naurto into the wall next to Vegeta

"Tch what a couple of Losers.." Vegeta sneers and slowly begins to walk away when..

"What did you call me?.!" Naruto yells and runs up in front of Vegeta with extreme anger in his face, Naruto looked quite fearsome but Vegeta was not even at least intimidated

"You heard me , your just an annoying kid , don't bother me!" Vegeta yells and turns his back to Naruto

"GRRRRR YOU REMIND ME OF SASUKE , I ALREADY DON'T LIKE YOU!" Naruto screams and jumps high to the air

"Get this!" Naurto yells

Vegeta lazily turns around and narrows his eyes for what he saw , there was about thirty Naurtos surrounding him, Vegeta eyes twich a little in fear

"NAURTO STOP IT!" shouts a familiar voice

"Sasuke your okay! Thank goodness I thought I was going to be alone!" Sakura whispers happiness

("HAHAHA NOW SASUKE WILL HAVE TO LOVE ME CHA!)" Says her Inner Sakura

"Sakura shut up and stop flirting!" Sasuka yells and pushes Sakura away from him

(NOOO WHY CANT MY CHARMS NOT CHARM SASUKE MY LOVE?.!.!.!.!.!.) Inner Sakura roars in insanity

Vegeta raises his energy level and then creates a large energy barrior that knocks all the Naurtos away from him and sends them flying to the air , Vegeta with great speed , goes and delivers hard blows to all the Naurtos and makes the other fake Naurtos disappear in a cloud of smoke, Naruto manges to backflup and kicks Vegeta hard in the face , Vegeta grunts from the attack and grabs Narutos limb and slams him hard in the ground, after he slams the ninja to the ground Vegeta lifts up Naruto and slams him to a nearby tree and thus letting go of him , Naruto manges to get up slowly while breathing softly

"Wow hes good..both him and Naruto" Sakura whispers

Sasuke manges to pick himself up but falls on his knees after a couple of secends passed, Sakura looks at Sasuke with a worried look on her face then all of a sudden..

"Hey Vegeta!" Yells a voice from the sky

Vegeta turns his head to the direction and deeply frowns at the person , he was wearing an orange gi with a blue shirt, he also had large spiky hair

"So Kakerot have you come here just to be killed by me?" Vegeta sneers

"Umm no I just came here to see if you were going to train in the Hyper Bolic Time Chamber , I heard you got beat by Android 18 with ease"

"GRRR DON'T REMIND ME KAKEROT..." Vegeta growls

"Well in the Chamber can be good training for you"

"Whatever..I'll do it and I'll kill those stupid androids**..Then you**.."

"Okay..Look im sorry if Vegetas been a littly mean , _He's mad cause he lost a fight_.." Goku whispers to Naurto and the gang who all nod except Sasuke who was glaring at Vegeta with deep fury and mad every attempt to pick himself up and finash the fight

"Kakerot I can hear you, You know!"Vegeta yells

"Umm your clothes..they kinda resemble Naurto.." Sakura mumbles with curiosity

"Uhh Yeah they kinda do! Hehehe my clothes are getting popular huh? Believe it!" Naurto says with happiness and smiles at Goku with a sort of admiration

"hahahaha Yeah thats proberly true!" Goku laughs and smiles innocently at the young ninja

"Stupid Clown you're the only one that wears it aside from that bald freak Krillin and the dessert wanna-be Yamcha"

"Awww man Vegeta why do you have to be like that?"

"Heheheh Vegeta how old are you? Im sure you need someone like me right? You could teach me some of your moves.." Sakura says with a seduce tone in her voice while holding onto Vegetas arm with extreme glee in her eyes , Naurto and Sasuke both had a real funny look on there face as though they ate something sour while Goku was looking a bit confused

("AHAHAH IF SASUKE WONT TAKE ME , ILL TAKE HIM,HE DOESN'T LOOK THAT OLD! HE DOES REMIND OF SASUKE AND IS JUST AS CHARMING AS HIM CHA!") Inner Sakura yells and does a peace and love sign

"Get off me girl!" Vegeta growls and pushess Sakura away from his arm

("AAAAAAGHGHGHGH WHY WONT ANYONE TAKE ME!") Inner Sakura started pulling her hair out and looked very creepy and demonic

"Fine Kakerot I will go..but afterwards im killing you"

"Alright if you can.." Goku says with confidence

Vegeta turns his head towards Sasuke and for the first time ever smiles weakly

"I will come back and finish my battle with you.."

"Tch and I will be waiting_..Prince _Vegeta of the Saiyan clan_"_ Sasuke smiles deeply while his pupils glow emerald for a breif secend, Sakura and Goku saw this and both gasps siletly , Naurto was looking at Vegeta with a little anger

("ARRGH YOU BETTER COME BACK . I'LL BEAT YOU FOR CALLING ME ANNOYING!") Naurto yells in his mind

Goku and Vegeta both flew off into Kamis look-out to start there training while the others watch

"Man I hope he comes back , I want to talk to that Kakerot guy , his kinda cool! BELIVE IT!"

"Aww Naurto he is justs as annoying as you!" Sakura says with great annoyance in her tone of voice

"...Lets go already..Kakashi is waiting for us" Sasuke says quietly after Vegeta was nowhere to be seen ,While the others were heading towards the meeting place ,Sasuke stood where he was look at the direction where Vegeta went for a moment before following the others

STORY END!

So what do you think? Leave reviews please! This is a one chapter story , I might make a Naurto Vs Goku and a rematch with Sasuke and Vegeta , leave ideas please!


	2. The Misunderstanding

"Please Summon Kakashi to me please.." Lord Hokage says softly

"What is it Lord Hokage?..." a voice from behind , Lord Hokage just chuckled softly and turned to face Kakashi bowing to him, behind him was an open window

"Heh well I should have known you would be here..after all of the killings going on in the West citys..and here in our village"

"Yes..from what I've heard this green creature that went to our village and stealing there chakra?"

"Yes..From what I've gathered he steals there chakra by draining there flesh and biogenatics this thus making him stronger, the victums cloths remain where the creature stood, I want you to find this monster and slay him for me"

"Of course Lord Hokage"Kakashi replys and bows then proceeds towards the Door

"By the way..I've heard that they were changing the rules this year.." Kakashi whispers softly and stops walking

"Yes..the teams are now four this year but only this year"

"Yes I'll wait for my other pupil..after this misson" Kakashi replys calmly and walks out the door

* * *

"All this stupid humans do not pose a threat..I heard that this "Ninjas" are powerful..I should not press my luck and challange them..I need to wait until im more powerful" Cell says hastily after consuming a innocent bystander, Cell jerks his head towards the sky and shakes his head briefly 

"Stupid Piccolo..doesnt know when to give up.." Cell mumbles under his breath and hides inside a dumpster nearby and watches the Namek flying overhead

"Hmmm whats this?..I see a person..so hes a ninja?.." Cell says quietly and looks on ahead

* * *

"That must be the creture!" Kakashi yells determinedly then leeps on top of the roof and jumps high in the air to Piccolos level ,He catches the creature by surprise and launched a couple of Shurikens towards him 

"What the!" Piccolo yells and barely dodges all of the Shurikens that headed towards him

"Who are you?.!" Piccolo shouts and looks towards the Attacker with alarm on his face

"I was sent to kill you..for what you have done to these people is unforgivable" Kakashi says with self confidence and with a heat of fury upon his face

"Hm a little miss understanding, I am not the creature..I am also looking for it" Piccolo replys with no emotion in his voice

"Do not try to fool me..I've been heavily informed..He steals Chakra from the citizens and use them to gain power, are you telling me you are not the one?.!" Kakashi growls and dashes towards Piccolo

"Hm could use a warm up.." Piccolo says darkly and tosses off his cape

"Prepare for your death beast.." Kakashi replys softly and throws a punch towards Piccolo which he dodges easily and uppercutted Kakashi high in the air, Piccolo leaps after Kakashi and elbows him across the forehead and fires a mini energy blast in the face but the face then turned into a piece of wood, behind Piccolo was Kakashi with hatred in his eyes, He takes out a dagger and impales Piccolo in the arm, purple blood went everywhere, Piccolo roared in agony and pulled the dagger out with ease, after a moment his wound healed

"Hmm..A creture that can heal himself with ease..This will be more intresting"

Piccolo dashes with great speed and headbutts Kaksahi hard in the face

"DARRGH!" Kakashi Grunts in pain and tosses a Shuriken that slices Piccolo left ear off

Piccolo roars in pain and grabs his destroyed ear which was leaking a lot of blood

"You are impressive creature, but your killing spree ends here!" Kakashi says with confidence and reviels his Sharigen eye

* * *

Cell from a distance watches the two battle with amusement 

"So it appears that Piccolo will stop interrupting me..this guy may pose a threat to me.."

"Heheheh I sure will.." A familiar voice from behind Cell replys

Cell jerks his head towards the direction of the voice but there was a pack of dogs heading towards him, Cell did not have time to dodge them all and got bit on all of his limbs

"What the hell is this?.!" Cell roars and tries to move but could not as the mutts sinked there teeths deep into Cells flesh and causes him to shout in agony

"I advice you not to move..with my command they could easily rip of your arms and legs.." The voice again replys

* * *

Piccolo looks at Kakashi with a smile and looks over to an ally nearby, Then Kakashi seems to have bursts into a cloud of dust 

"I should have known..I felt that was a fake..the energy was rapidly draining from him and a simaler one was nearby..Genies.." Piccolo says with a smirk and runs towards Cell

"Now to kill you..Cell!" Piccolo yells and charges an energy blast while running towards ally

"How how?.!" Cell growls and fires an eye beam towards Kakashi who dodges it and puts his hands down, his palm then seems to be generating a large amount of bolts, Then after a moment passed Kakashi dashed towards Cell while yelling

"RAGIEKI!.!.!" Kakashi roars and fires the bolt attack towards Cell and obviating half of his torso

"MY TURN! LIGHT GRENADE!" Piccolo screams and fires a condensed energy attack towards Cells upper body and destroys it

"DAMN IT DAMN DAMN DAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMNNNNN IIIIIIITT!" Cell screams before fading into the light of the energy, Piccolo looks down at Cells ashes and then towards Kakashi who was slowly walking towards him, Piccolo quickly got into fighting stance and saw that Kakashi reaching in his pocket for something..possible another Shuriken

"Why don't you fight without using weapens?.!" Piccolo screams

"Ohh this? It is not a weapen..I just forgot to the ending of my favorite manga and I want to see it again..I missed this old date manga..you should try it if you wish to?" Kakashi replys with a soft smile and looks down at his book, Piccolo then did the 'AnimeFall' to the floor and got back up looking confused

"How did you know that I wasnt?-"

"You did not have a tail..I was informed by some bystanders that survived that the creture had a needle like tail..I found the creature hiding from you, so I thought I could catch it off guard if I did a quick destraiction with a clone Jutsu , I must admit though my clone wasnt going to last long so I hid in the shadows to attack Cell, you must have known that was a fake if you ran over here..how did you do it?"

"I can feel life force..that one had very little and his energy was rapidly going down, I knew it was a fake so I tried to track you and found you with Cell..Are you a Ninja I heard about?"

"Yes I am"

"I have a request..since Cell is gone could you teach my Pupil for me please?..I have some 'problems' that I need to resolve"

"...How old is he?"

"About 12"

"12..thats perfect"

"Thanks..I owe you one"

"Gohan...The Great Martial Arts Gohan?..." Kakashi mumbles before leaving the scene

* * *

"Hey Team we have a new member" Kakashi says to his disciples with a small smile 

"What thats why you wanted us to come at 6:00 in the morning?.! I thought our team was full!" Naruto says with anger , Sakura who was pretty pissed off at getting up so early but when she heard him say a new member her eyes was then filled with hearts

(I hope hes a hottie..of course he will never be closer to Sasuke or Vegeta..) Sakura squals with glee and was waiting to look behind Kakashi to see the "Mystery boy", Sasuke didit seem to care at all about this and looked away

"Now then our new freind is a power warrior and is no rookie..Son Gohan!" Kakashi says with a smile and takes a step forward to show a shy Gohan who waved slowly

"Unmm Hello..." Gohan whispers softly but everyone heard, Naruto smiled at Gohan and offerd his hand, Sasuke didit even look at his new teammate but instead just scoffed at him and walked serval steps away from the team, Sakura who was having high hopes went back into her angry mood again and her Inner-Sakura popped up beside her

"AARRRGH DAMN THAT KAKASHI!.!.! I WANTED HIM TO BE AT LEAST A LITTLE HOT! HIS HAIR STYLE SUCKS AND WHY IS HE SO DARN SHY!" Her Inner Sakura yells

"Now before you guys get to know each other, me and Gohan need to have a little..chat first" Kakashi says calmly but at the last two words sounded very seriously, Sasuke fianly took his attation to Gohan and looked at him with little suspicion, Naruto gazed at Kakashi with a worried look on his face, Sakura still looked pissed off

"I wonder what got Kakashi-Sensai all worked up?" Naruto asks himself

Sakura then clenched her fist and again her Inner Sakura popped up beside her

"AHHHHHHHHH ITS BAD ENOUGH YOU WOKE ME UP SO EARLY BUT NOW WE DON'T EVEN GET TO TALK? DAMMIT BE SMART KAKASHI! CHA!"

* * *

"Okay Kakashi-sensai what is you want?" Gohan asks politly when they were at least 40 feet away from Naruto and the others 

"From what your preivous mentor told me you can transform into a Super form and become dangerisoly powerful..He told me not to allow you to use it and I have argee, you will have to rely on your skills and not depend it on your transforming okay?" Kakashi says while looking down at Gohan

"Umm Okay..(Piccolo didit tell him I was a Super Saiyan?..Well Nappa and Vegeta did kinda get us a bad name so I argee with him..better not tell him im a Saiyan)" Gohan nods and sits crosslegged to the ground

Kakashi nod and then did a couple of quick hand signs(-The thing ninjas do before they use a Jutsu-) then after the last four signatures he placed his hand on Gohans chest and yelled out

"TRANSFORM BLOCK JUTSU!.!.!.!" Kakashi screams and then a symble appears under Gohans feet and glow around him, Gohan raors in pain and fell on to his knees while clenching his chest tightly

"Gohan!" Naruto screams and runs over to Kakashi-Sensei , Sakura follows Naruto while Sasuke just casually walks slowly over

When the Snoke cleared up there were two Gohans, The normal Gohan was staring at the sky with blank eyes then fianlly falls to the floor while the other Gohan who had cloths simaler to the normal Gohan but was yellow and his hair was dark red, His hair has spiky like a Super Saiyan two Gohan, his pupils was dark purple

"Yes..Im free at last...A fool who uses Jutsu with a Saiyan frees the Darker side..only works on 'Tamed Saiyans"..Damn my powers to low..I'll have to wait till my power starts increasing..Till we meet you deep fool" Dark Gohan growls and runs towards the Opposite end of the forest in high speed, Kakashi looked ahead for awhile with fear shining in his eyes, then normal Gohan slowly opens his eyes and returns to the real world

"What..happend?.." Gohan whispers before closing his eyes again

CHAPTER END!

What will happen now that Gohan cant turn Super and his dark side (SS2 side Gohan) is running around? find out next time!


	3. The Man who was hated

"Do you think he will be alright?" Naruto asks Kakashi with a glum look on his face

"Yes Im sure he will be alright..He just lost a lot of chakra" Kakashi answers and places his right hand over Gohans head

(Hmm I never knew that he had two sides..well I wonder where he went..Gohan will meet him again)

"So after he wakes up what will hapen sensai?" Sakura asks with curiosity

"Well I first have to test him like you guys..I want to see if he can get my Bells" Kakashi says with a soft smile and slowly walks towards the door

"Well I train if I were you..The tests are coming in about a month" Kakashi reminds them

* * *

A fragile old man named Fred was cleaning his house during the night fall, He was hated in his village because they believe that he kills childern for pleasure and later torures them, but the police hadnt been able to put anything on him 

"Man I cannot believe that bastard even has the nerve to show his skin in our village" A middle aged man growls at a nearby pub

"Well they _havint _been able to bust him yet, I hope they do for what he did to my child.." A blond hair women spats

"I also heard that he not only killed them but he **destroyed **the inniecnt children..He might be a power wizard, I hope they call the ninjas on him" A old woman whispers

* * *

"ahahah you dummie!" A 6-yearold says playfully while throwing large pebbles at the fragile 

"Stop it leave me alone!" He growls , he was watering his plants when the childern came out and started attacking him with pebbles and rude remarks

"Naw NAw NAWWW!" a 9 year-old teases and starts pulling off his plants off the ground and starts throwing them towards Fred in an attempt to anger him

"You will pay for what you did to my brother.." A iceie cold voice that came from behind Fred

Fred turned around slowly and a bright light was seen after word, the stranger had punched him hard on the face and kicked him in the face

"Please..I didint kill them.." Fred pleads and looks at the stranger with tears in his eyes

"Eat dirt you vermin..no your worse then vermin.." The stranger growls and spats bitterly in Freds eyes then he reaches for the ground and scoops up a pile of dirt then he shoves in into Freds mouth and nostrils

Fred coughs and pukes in front of the strangers feet

"You are as bad as your vomit.." He whispers coldy and stomping on Fred repeatedly with blood on his shoes

* * *

"..I had served my countray..I joined the army...I love this countray..I would never do those things...why wont anyone belive me? I take losing both of my legs then this pain and hurt im feeling right now..in my heart" The old man cries and struggles to pick up the trashcan 

"being old is a pity..if I was younger they would just hurt me more.." He says with tears in his eyes and walks out the door to throw the trash, when doing so he was a faint glow at his old parents house that was across the street, the glow seemed to be coming from the window

"Damn kids...blame me not my parents..they are near death..they dont deserve it..I will take the pain for my parents.." Fred mumbles with saddness and puts down the trashcan and stumbles while crossing the street to reach his old parents house, when opening the door a chill went down his neck..something told him he shouldnt be in at his parents dark old house, but those were the only people he had left so ignoring his instints, he went ahead and climbed the stairs, each step caused him great pain because of his broken leg, when reaching the 30th step he heard voices in his parents room..they were not his mother and father..but a rather young voice

"Yes I have killed the people as you requested, I hope that I can earn your trust Master Orochimaru.." the voice whispers, Fred had to dig in his ear to hear the voice, he was also deaf so it was no suprize when he picked a load of earwax in his finger tip

"hahaah yes..." A cold icy voice replied, this voice made Freds hair spike on end, he was shaking at fear by just hearing the voice

"I have lost some of my powers by splitting with my other half but I am still powerful...I need to find a way to become stronger and kill my other self"

Fred froze on the 50th step, he was only 4 steps away from reaching his parents room

("Did I hear he say hes going to kill somebody? I-i-i-i I have to report to the police..they wouldnt believe me..they all blame me for the deaths of the children..I will have to stop them myself" He says with determanaton in his mind)

"Now I heard he went to a ninja academy?" The young voice asks

"Yes..it apears that they want to make him into a ninja..he sounds rather interested wouldnt you argee?..very well I will go over during the test with my Village Hidden in the sound..You are welcome to join Frohan.."

"Thank you my Lord..ohh whats this? someones peeking in on us.." The young boy mumbles

Fred felt his stomach do the loops, he tried torun away but his feet didint seem to obay, at that moment the door flew open and Fred saw his dead parents lying over the fireplace

"ahahah can I kill him.." Frohan asks, He looked like he was 12 years old, he had a yellow gi and spiky red hair, he also had red eyes

"What makes you think I came here alone? I called the cops before I came" Fred growls and advances towards Frohan with his fists up, he hadint feel this tension since he was in the army, but then a shadowy figure rose over Fred with a dark smile on his face and then a cold mencing laugh was heard from him

"hahahha..do not try to fool Orochimaru-Sama..I can smell lies..You have no-one...no one knows your up here..Frohan go ahead and do away with him" The shadow seem to dissapear ,at that instant a blue light engulfed Fred,He tried to scream but instead his flesh peeled off and then he instantly died as his body fell heavily on the floor

CHAPTER END

Good Good? PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS


	4. Kakashis test! Grab the Bell or fail Son

Gohan slowly opens his eyes and stares at the ceiling for a few secends before getting up

"Where am I..?" Gohan mumbles and wipes his eyes

"Tch your awake.." A voice scoffs

Gohan jerks his head towards the direction of the voice and smiles broadly

"Sakura,Naruto , Sasuke!" Gohan yells and jumps off the Bed

"Hey hows it goin Gohan!" Naruto says cheerfully and puts his right hand up

"High Five!" Naruto grins

Gohan gives a playfull laugh and slaps Naruto a high five

"So do you think you can past the test Gohan?" Sakura asks politly with a soft smile on her face

("AHAHAH HELL NO CAN HE BEAT KAKASHIS TEST! I ALMOST FAILED AND SO DID MY DARLING SASUKE! I KNOW THIS NEWCOMER WILL FAIL DAMN IT!") Her Inner Sakura shouts crazily and starts punching the air as though she were superior

"Well I dunno..What do I gotta do?" Gohan asks while scratching his head in confusion

"Well you have to grab a bell from Kakashi, but since we already passed we cant help you" Naruto explaned

("I wonder if he'll pass..Me ,Sakura and Sasuke managed to pass because we were nice to each other and watched each others back..ahh Sakura feed me..I"ll ALWAS Remeber that.") Naruto thinks with a silly grin on his face

"Umm whats he smiling about?" Gohan asks Sasuke but all Sasuke did was gave him the cold shoulder and says bitterly

"How should I know? I do not read a losers mind, I just wonder if you'll be the same"Sasuke says, He reminded Gohan that his attitude was similer to Vegeta

"WHATCHA SAY **_SASUKE?.!_**" Naruto screeches and runs up to Sasuke's face and challenging him to a fight

"GRRRRR.." Naruto growls

"AAAAARRRRRGGHHH" Sasuke replys

Sakura then hesitated and slapped Naruto beside his head with a fearsome look in her eyes

"Naruto did you remember the last time you went up TO SASUKES FACE?.!.!" She bellows

Both Naruto and Sasuke looked suddenly ill as though that thought still haunted them

"Man Sakura why did you remind us..I cannot belive that WAS my first kiss..I'LL KILL YOU SASUKE!" Naruto growls

"Sakura never and I mean n_ever _bring that up again" Sasuke says while going green in the face and appeared close to vomiting

"he heehe what an intresting group.." Gohan mumbles to himself and trys to calm the group down but instead they all gave him the evil eye (except Naruto who was still looking anrgy then ever)

* * *

"please..Mister..stop hurting me.." A little 9 year old pleads but Ukog instead just slaps her hard in the face and starts choking the life out of her with a psychotic look in his eyes and his face twitching in insainty

"I alwas loved the look on a childrens face before they die..they have that cute look before dieing..unluck the adults..they are not cute..eh I shall make your death painless" Ukog whispers to her ear and fires a large energy beam towards her thus ending her life and destroying all her remains, Ukog looks up to the sun and walks slowly towards the forest

"Hmm I should hurry up and train..thats enough killings for now..21 childern.I amaze myself on how emotionless I am.." He snickers whiile licking a little bit of the young girls blood on his hand

* * *

"Okay now Gohan, I have one bell, I want you to try to take this bell away from me" Kakashi says lazily while reading his romance manga , Sasuke,Naruto and Sakura were sitting by the shade under a tree to watch the fight (Sasuke was standing looking uninterested in Gohan or the test for that matter)

"Alright Kakashi-Sensai, here goes!" Gohan yells and runs towards Kakashi with determination, Gohan makes a grab for the Bell but Kakashi just jumped out of the way while still reading his manga, Gohan skids towards the ground and turns his body towards Kakashis direction, He then dashed towards him at great speed that not even Team 7 could predict (Sasuke was getting interested now) and almost made a grab for Kakashis bell when he felt a karate chop blow to the side of his stomach

"Garrgh!"

"A Ninja or warrior never lets his guard down" Kakashi reminds Gohan as though it was the simplest thing in the world, This infuriates the young warrior as he starts using teleport moves towards Kakashi whitch took him by surprise

"Im a lot better then you think!" Gohan yells and reaches for the bell and finally manges to get one, Naruto and Sakura both cheer Gohan on while Sasuke eagerly watches the battle

"Its not over.." Sasuke whispers to Sakura and Naruto

The Bell that Gohan had turned into a twig and where Kakashi once stood was a log

"W-What the?" Gohan stumbles and takes a couple of steps back

"Its the Replacement Jutsu Gohan, You will have to study it if you Pass or fail" Kakashi reminds Gohan

"Alright then..how am I going to get it from him?.." Gohan mumbles to himself as though a voice was going to anwser

"There a couple of ways to get this bell Gohan, think hard..think the way of the Ninja" Kakashi says with a serious tone in his voice

Gohan thought hard and a couple of solutions came to him

"Alright then, I'll have to wear him out!" Gohan yells and runs up to Kakashis face and engages in a fist fight with him which was quite a stupid move, not one of his blows connected to Kakashis and it seemed that his energy was rapidly going down

"Your useing to much Chakra, focus and think of something else!" Kakashi yells and punches Gohan to the ground and further waits for his next move

"Wow this is intence..Is this how we were like?" Naruto asks

"Yes both you and he were determined to become a ninja..I just hope he makes it"

"Yeah me too.." Naruto mumbles then jumps up and down into the air

"YOU CAN WIN, YOU CAN GET THE BELL, BELIEVE IT SON GOHAN!" Naruto cheers and Sakura does the same but again Sasuke didint cheer but he also wanted Gohan to win..so he can battle him later on

Gohan smiles happily towards his friends supports and tries to think harder in a way to get the Bell from Kakashi

"If speed wont work..fighting wont work..then--"

"You figured it out yet?" Kakashi ashed eagerly

"Umm Could you give me the Bell please?" Gohan asks politly

"Sure you can" Kakashi replys with a soft smile and hands Gohan the bell

Naruto,Sakura and Sasuke both had a real super deformed funny face, Naruto looked as though he had a seizure while Sakura and Sasuke both had a WTF(What the F) look on there face

"Congratulations on becoming a Ninja Son Gohan" Kakashi says warmly and strokes Gohans hair

"Thank you sir"

Naruto and Sakura both leeped off the ground and went to Kakashi

"Hey what was that Kakashi?.! You just gave it to him like that?.!" Naruto yells

"WE had to do teamwork!" Sakura growls

"Look when you are in a team you need protect them, but when you are alone it doesnt hurt to ask for help even from the enemy, they might suprise you, besides I thought it was funny" Kakashi says with a childish smirk and the others did the Anime-Fall to the ground

CHAPTER END!


	5. The Test Draws Near! Battle Goku, Naruto

"I wonder how Gohan is doing" Goku pounderd while wondering in the Leaf Village, 2 weeks have passed since Gohan became a ninja and joined Team 7, Goku and Piccolo went to the village to check on Gohan

"Well Goku while you look for Gohan, Im going to go and Talk to Kakashi.." Piccolo mumbles and walks towards the other direction to where Goku was standing

"Well alright Piccolo" Goku says to himself and heads towards a Ramen shop

"MMMm...I love Ramen" Goku drowls and walks inside the Restaurant with a hungry look in his eyes

"WHAT! WHADDA YA MEAN YOUR OUTTA RAMAN?.!" a familiar voice bellows

Goku turned to the direction of the voice and laughed out loud

"Hey your that Ninja that was with Kakashi" Goku says happily, Naurto turns around and smiles at Goku with admiration

"Hey Kakerot!" Naruto replys and runs over to Goku

"Hey whats-your-name, By the way my names Goku, Vegeta is the only one that calls me Kakerot even though Ive been trying for years to try to call me Goku" Goku says with a annoyed tone in his voice

"Okay Goku, My names Naruto Uzumaki and Im going to be Hokage on day" Naruto says while shaking his fist in determination

"Well I know one day you will become one" Goku says seriously while beaming at Naruto

"Thank you Mister Goku" Naruto says tearfully

(" He said I could become Hokage..I like him already..All the others did was scoff at me" Naruto says happily in his mind)

"By the way Naruto, you dont have to call me Mister Goku, did you say all of the Ramans gone?" Goku said as though dreading the answer

"Yeah, dammit I waited in line for 1 hour for this!" Naruto growls in fury

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gohan and Sakura were walking down the forest with a serious look on there faces

"Are you ready Gohan? I need to train so I want to see how powerful you are" Sakura says

"Well from what Kakashi tought me, I'll be a worthy battle"

"Heh well lets see then Gohan" Sakura says while going into battle postion

("YA THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME!") her Inner Sakura growls beside her

Gohan dashes at her in great speed and uppercuts her into the air, Sakura grunts in pain but counter attacks by throwing a large rock she had in her hand, Gohan gets hit hard in the nose but still goes on the attack, Sakura managed to grab Gohans face and headbutt him to the air, Gohan stopped himself in midair and tossed a few Shurikens he learned from Kakashi, Sakura counterd by using a Clone Jutsu to escaped the attack, Gohan felt the real Sakuras energy and attacked her with a dive kick to the chest, Sakura shrieks in pain and falls back

"Heh..eheh your pretty good Sakura" Gohan replys with admiration while panting heavily

"Your not so bad yourself..you make a great training partner Gohan" Sakura smiles and manages to pick herself up from the ground but was almost sent falling to the ground while Gohan runs over and catches her

"Thank you Gohan.." Sakura says softly and breaks free from Gohans grip and heads towards the Village

"Now then lets find Sasuke and Naruto" She says

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke was walking towards the raman shop with a hungry look on his face

"Im hungry..after this im going to train even harder" Sasuke growls and looks ahead to find Naruto and Goku talking to each other

"Tch what losers.." Sasuke grumbles and watches them from a distance

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Piccolo was looking around the village and stopped when a kid when was approaching with a calm look on his face

"And who are you?" Piccolo whispers and advances towards the kid with a calm demeanor apon his face

"I am Rock Lee Mr.Green, I want to challage you! You seem differnt from the others" Rock lee states

"Well I am...and dont me call me Mr.Green" Piccolo snaps and looks at the young boy

"Well could you battle me?" Lee asks

"Why not? Ninjas are pretty powerful" Piccolo softly smiles and tosses his Turban and cape off

"Thank you Sir Piccolo" Lee smiles and goes into battle stance

Rock Lee chrages towards Piccolo in great speed and knees him hard in the Jaw, Piccolo yells in pain and attempts a kick but Lee easily dodges it and delivers a hot punch to Piccolos side torso, He grunts in pain and grabs Lee's head then slams him hard in the ground, Lee counters by rapidly kicking Piccolo hard in the face, Piccolo elbows Lee in the face and fires a energy blast that sends him flying, Lee does a backflip and charges towards Piccolo

"THIRD GATE OPEN!.!.!." Lee Bellows and charges towards Piccolo and enages in a rapid fist battle, They jump high in the air and start brutally pounding each other, Piccolo had gotten a busted jaw while Lee had a lot of bruises on his face, after a brief battle they both land to the ground and fall to there knees while both panting heavily, Lee had closed his gates and had fallin in the ground with a smile on his face

"Wow your great Mister Piccolo.." Lee says happily and coughs up blood

"You need help...Garrrgh" Piccolo grunts but walks over to Lee and picks him up

"I'll find Goku, He'll give you a sensu bean"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Goku do you want to spar?" Naruto asks eagerly

"Umm sure why not! Lets see what you have learned in training" Goku says with a smile

"Well for me to become a Hokage then I'll have to battle strong warriors Belive it!" Naruto yells and jumps back ready to battle

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This ought to be intresting..A loser vs a loser.." Sasuke sneers and hides on top of a roof to get a better look on the battle

Naruto made a attempt kick at Goku but missed when Goku ducked out of the way and counterd with a blow to the stomach, Naruto spat out saliva but got over the pain and attacked with a round house kick to Gokus head, Goku spits out a small amount of blood but grabs Narutos leg and starts spinning him in a circle then lets go and sends him crashing towards a tree

"Shadow Clone Jutsu" Naruto screams and creates at least five other Narutos

"Wow wow thats a pretty cool move" Goku says with excitement

"heheheh Thanks Goku! Now then lets see whos stronger!" Naruto yells and all of the Narutos dash towards Goku

The Five Narutos all pounce on Goku and they all start in a fist fight, Goku blocked 3 punches and upper-kicked a Naruto in the air but after the hit it turned into a cloud of smoke, four of the Naruto's all did a ten hit punch combo to Goku, Goku grunted with each punch and attacked all of the Narutos with a explosive energy shield around him that knocked all of the Narutos back, all of them vanished but the real Naruto was there and he had a smirk on his face

"Man your good Goku.." Naruto says while panting

"Kakerot why are you playing with this stupid child for?.!" A voice bellows from the the darkness behind Goku

Naruto jumps up in the air in fury

"AHHH ITS YOU!.!" Naruto screams

Vegeta stood out of the darkness with a smirk on his face

"So then you managed to stay toe to toe with Kakerot? Pretty good for a loser" Vegeta sneers

"LET ME AT HIM.!.!.!" Naruto shrieks and lunges forward but Goku held him back, Naruto looked quiet fearsome

"So then Naruto..and you Loser Goku" A voice behind Naruto speaks

Goku and Naruto both turn around to find Sasuke frowning at them both

"I cant believe you were having a hard time with this clown Naruto" Sasuke says grimly

"EEERRRR SHUT UP SASUKE! HES A POWERFUL ONE BELIEVE IT!"

"Whatever idot.._Vegeta.._"

Vegeta looked a Sasuke for a few secends before deciding to speak

"So then I better hear you've gotten stronger" Vegeta snaps

"Well of course.." Sasuke sneers

Both Vegeta and Sasuke both stared each other down in deep silence, until Goku spoke

"Vegeta what are you doing here?"

"I came here to kill you Kakerot" Vegeta replys angerly and puts his attention back to Goku

"Well Vegeta..Im busy here..Hey I got an idea!" Goku yells happily and clamps both of his hands together, Both Sasuke and Vegeta both looked a little annoyed by him doing that

"How about we have a team battle!" Goku suggests with excitement, Naruto jumped up and landed by Goku's side

"Im on Goku's side" Naruto claims and gives Goku another admire look

"Whatever then..Im on Vegeta's side" Sasuke says lazily and casually walks beside Vegeta who had his arms crossed with a faint smile on his face

"Then let us GO!.!" Vegeta bellows and charges towards Goku but stopped when he held out his hand

"Wait Vegeta, dont transform..It might be to much for them" Goku warns Vegeta

"...Fine then , there will be no Super Saiyans..But I can still kill you" Vegeta growls and knee's Goku hard in the face, Sasuke jumped overhead Goku and stomp hard on his face, Goku's face was already starting to cut up but he counterd both Vegeta and Sasuke attack by firing a large energy blast that sent them sailing back, Vegeta stopped himself in midair while Sasuke did a backflip and landed softly on the ground, Naruto leeps over Vegeta and pounds him hard in the face, Vegeta spits out a small amount of blood but angryly counters with a energy punch to Narutos chest, Naruto wheezes from the blow and falls on his knees while trying to catch his breath, Vegeta kicks Naruto hard in the forehead , a large cut appears on Narutos forehead and a stream of blood starts pouring down Narutos face, Goku dashes towards Vegeta but Sasuke leeps in front of him and bellows out

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke bellows and fires a large round fire ball towards Goku, Goku teleports out of the way and appears over Vegeta, Vegeta who was busy kicking Naruto brutally failed to notice a hard kick to his back that sended him crashing to the ground

"Thanks Goku" Naruto says with a smile and wipes the blood from coming into his eyes

"I will become Hokage..I will defeat you Vegeta!" Naruto growls

"Heh I admit your impressive but I can still beat you" Vegeta says while wiping a blood stain on his lip

"I to also admit you are a desent warrior Son Goku" Sasuke says quietly while behind Goku and delivers a hard punch to the back of his head, Vegeta dashes towards Goku and knees him hard in the stomach and elbows him hard in the face and thus breaking his nose, Naruto had used the Shadow clone technic and made at least ten Narutos that were heading toward Vegeta, They all threw a pair of Shurikens toward Vegeta and caused a great cut to appear on Vegetas shoulder, Vegeta growled in pain and grabbed his wound but glared angrly at Naruto nearby

"_You will Pay for that" _Vegeta says very coldy and teleports in front of Naruto and starts pounding him very hard in the chest causing Naruto to cough up blood, the other Narutos hurryed back to there original Naruto

"Hold on Naruto!"

"Im coming to save myself!"

"NO I AM!"

"DONT PISS ME OFF YOU IDIOT!"

"WHATCHA SAY TO MEEEEE!"

Then all of the Naruto clones enaged in a kid like fight, Vegeta looked at the Narutos with a WTF look on his face

"What a couple of idiots..-"

But little did Vegeta know that was a diversion because Naruto got up and stabbed Vegetas shoulder with a dagger

"DAAAAGGGH!" Vegeta bellows and pulls out the dagger and bitterly tosses it to the side

"Damn you kid.." Vegeta growls while clenching his wound

"Dont ever underestimate **ME!**" Naruto says with determination

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frohan had completed his training with **Orochimaru** and was allowed to go to the village hidden the leafs

"Finally I can thank my counter part..and Kakashi for freeing me.." Frohan says darkly and walks towards a play ground that was nearby

"Hmmm..Children..heheheh" Frohan laughed with pure evil and he took out a large needle from his pocket

"Since im in such a good mood..I wont kill them..just toture them..I love to hear the pain of children..adults are not so great..the tone of there voices are so different" Frohan says while licking the side of the needle and cutting his tounge, the blood was streaming the needle but Frohan still licked it

"I love it.." Frohan says coldly and approaches a nearby child,she seemed to be 11 years old but it didint matter to Frohan, there were all children to him

"Hello" She says politly, She had long red hair and light purple eyes, she was about Frohans size, she was wearing a blue T-shirt with pruple shorts

Frohan looks at her and smiles darkly at her but before he could stab her with the needle a inner feeling stopped him

"W-what?..whats stopping me from attacking her..toturing her..this feeling in my stomach..ignore it..ignore it..I cannot" Frohan mumbles to him self and could feel his face going red so he turned away

"Never mind..I wont hurt the stupid kids.." He growls bitterly to himself and begains to walk away when that Inner feeling stopped him again

"By the way whats your name?" He asks and to his shock was politly

"Crimson Nova..and yours?" She says sweetly

"...Frohan..I have to go..I need to train for my Master" Frohan says while walking away from Crimson and heads into the darkness of the forest

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Goku...Transform!" Sasuke snaps and points his finger rudely at Goku, Vegeta laughed out loud and walked beside Sasuke while holding onto his wound

"I argee Sasuke..holding back makes me feel inferior and pathetic" Vegeta laughs and powers up to his Super Saiyan state, His hair had changed to blond and his pupils were bright green

"Same here Vegeta.." Sasuke says with argeement and activeted his Sharigan then transformed into a Super Saiyan like Vegeta but his aura was dark purple and red while Vegetas was a golden Aura

"W-w-w-w-hat the hell was that?.!" Naruto says with deep confusion and had a funny look on his as though he ate something thats causing him his stomach to growl hard

"Ohhh..Fine then..have it your way Vegeta" Goku says bitterly and frowns deeply at Vegeta before he to turns into a Super Saiyan

Both Sasuke and Vegeta charged towards Goku and started a brawl, Vegeta got kicked hard in the torso while Sasuke got uppercutted, Vegeta and Sasuke both glanced at each other and nodded at each then they both did a dive kick to Goku, the impact of the two blows sending Goku reeling over in agony, Sasuke picked Goku up by his shirt and smiled darkly at him before tossing him over to Vegeta who flew directly in front of Goku and elbowed him hard in the Jaw, Naruto leeped in the air and took out Shurikens and launched them towards Sasuke, Sasuke saw this and mutterd "Idiot" before dodging them

"GOKU! VEGETA!" A voice yells, all of them turn there heads towards the direction of the voice and found Piccolo, on his shoulder was Rock lee

Sasuke transformed back to normal and fell on his knees

"Damn..That took a lot out of me.." He mutters

Vegeta turned back to normal too and grabbed both of his shoulders in agony

"Damn that Stupid kid.." Vegeta growls

"Hey Goku do you have a sensu beans with you?.!" Piccolo yells

Goku was panting heavily but he took out the bag and tossed it towards Piccolo, Piccolo rested Rock Lee to the ground and putted the bean in his mouth and then his after a while all the cuts and wounds on Piccolo and Rock Lees face were gone, Both Sasuke and Naruto were astonded but not Goku and Vegeta, then they all went and got the beans and then got healed

"Well then..Kakerot I will kill you another time" Vegeta says calmly and heads towards the Village exit

Sasuke walks forward and places his hand on Vegetas shoulder with a small smile on his face

"Dont forget..I'm still gonna beat you later"

"Well..I'll be waiting..You fool" Vegeta sneers and heads off towards the exit with a smirk on his face

"Damn what was that about?" Naruto says with confusion

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"VEGETA!" A girl voice shrieks

Vegeta stopped dead and turned around and then sighed miserably

"That girl still likes me..." Vegeta mumbles to himself in annoynce

"I've been waiting for you! Were did you go?" Sakura says with hearts in her eyes, Sasuke had a sour look on his face while Lee looked heart broken

"So the Forehead girl is still here.." Another girl voice replys and it came behind Sakura

Sakura turned around angrly and glared at the girl

"INO..YOU PIIIG!" She screams and does the death glare to Ino

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?.!.!" Ino bellows

Sasuke and Vegeta both said quietly to themself "Idiots" and just sat there while Ino and Sakura both started insulting each other for at least ten minutes

"ERRR..hey whos this guy?" Ino asks while staring at Vegeta nearby who was sitting down with him resting his head on his palm

"EEEEERRRRFGGH NONE OF YOUR CONCERN STUPID!" Sakura screams

("DUMBASS INO, I'LL KILL YOU!.!.!") Inner Sakura screams while pointing a Gun to Inos head

"Hey cutie whats your name?" Ino says while going close to Vegetas face with a gentle smile

"Im Vegeta now leave me alone" Vegeta says uninterested and looks away

Then Kakashi jumps in front of the gang with a smile on his face

"Sakura you trained Gohan well, he said you were a great training partner..Who are you two?" Kakashi asked while looking at Goku and Vegeta, he already knew Piccolo because he introduced Gohan to them

"Im Son Goku" Goku says cheerfully and holds out his hand, Kakashi shakes his hand happily and looks at Vegeta

"And you are?" Kakashi asks

"Im the Saiyan Prince Vegeta..Now leave me be" Vegeta growls and heads towards the exit

"I'll see you later okay Vegeta!" Sakura yells

"I'll miss you Vegeta!" Ino yells sweetly

After Vegeta left , both Sakura and Ino both went over to Sasuke and started flirting with him also..much to his annoynce

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three weeks had passed since that day and the day of the exams was here, Team 7 was already in the building

"Well I hope you pass" Gohan says to Rock lee close by who give Gohan a thumbs up

"..._Naruto.._" A shy voice spoke behind Naruto, he turned around to find Hinata staring at the ground with a red face

"Oh Hello Hinata how are you?" Naruto says cheerfully

".._Im fine.."_ She blushes and looks away, Gohan smiles at this and walks over to Hinatas side with a sly smile on his face

"You have a crush on Naruto dont you?" Gohan whispers to her, this made Hinata almost faint but her face darkend and she looked away but mumbled to Gohan

"_Please dont tell him..."_ She pleads

"Dont worry I wont" Gohan promises and flashes Hinata a warm smile which makes her blush more

Naruto walks beside Gohan and smiles at him

"What did she say to you?" Naruto asks eagerly after Hinata left

"ummm sorry I cant say" Gohan said

"...alright then..TRANSFORM!" Naruto yells and a puff of smoke surrounds him, Gohan got ready but instead of Naruto was a nude girl with two long pigtails

"Please tell me Gohan-Sama.." She pleads

Gohan had a nosebleed and he closed his eyes with a red look on his face when he opened them Naruto was back and he looked slgihtly annoyed

"Alright then you dont have to tell me" Naruto says and stalks off a little angry

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru walked up close to Gohan and scoffed at him

"so your the new guyg huh? Well I dont care if you pass or fail, just dont humilate are village" He says lazily and walks back to his team

Gohan didint know what to say, he stood there dumb fonded

"I wonder why he doesnt like me" Gohan says with a little saddness

"Ahhh just ignore him, He's alwas like this, He gets one of the lowest scores because he's to lazy to work" A female voice behind Gohan spoke, Gohan turned around and found Ino Yamanaka looking at him with intrest and happiness

"Ohh hello Ino" Gohan says politly

"Well I hope you do well in the test" Ino replys nicely and put her arms around her head

"I dont care if Sakura or Naruto pass, You seem like a pretty nice and intresting guy so I was hoping you would pass and that we could talk and stuff, I **_REALLY_** want Sasuke to pass but I already know he will" Ino says while looking at Sasuke

Gohan nods at her and looks at Kakashi nearby who was smiling and gave him an encourging thumbs up

"Well I hope you pass to" Gohan says and heads towards the entrance to the room but before entering a Red haired boy walked in front of him

"..." The Guy just stare blankly at Gohan with a stare that gave Gohan the chills

"...Ummm Hello?" Gohan says to break the silence between them

"...Huh.." The starnge boy finally spoke and walked inside the test room

"That was weird.." Gohan looked confused and kept looking around for his team mates

"Ohh so you met Gaara huh?" Ino again popped up, she was heading towards the room when she saw Gohan and Gaara looking at each other

"Gaara?"

"He is known as Gaara of the Desert from what I hear..I didint hear a lot so I dont really know much about him" Ino says before walking in and giving Gohan a wink which made Gohan blush

CHAPTER END!


	6. Enter Death Forest! Orochimaru appears!

"Now then I want you students to sit down and listen to ME. Anybody who interupts will fail and so will there teammates" The intrucuter yells and points his finger towards the board, All of the students stayed silent and watched him eagerly

"Now you will answer 10 questions, if you are caught cheating then you fail along with your teammates!"  
Naruto looked devastated and he looked back to find Sasuke and Sakura glaring at him, then he looks over at Gohan who didint look at all mad or scared but he looked calm

"NOW BEGAIN!"

Gohan looked down at the paper and started writing all of the answers he could but he had to ponder on some of the questions

Sakura had a hard time on question 7 but she found a way, Sasuke had used his Sharigan to mimic the hand moves of the others and copy there anwsers that would have made sense on the anwsers he didint knew, Gaara had turned his right eye into sand and was cheating by looking at the answers, Rock Lee had help by TenTen by a mirror that was hanging overhead, Neji had used jutsu to read though people, Ino had used a mind transfer jutsu to temporally switch bodys and see the answers

"_...Ummm Naruto..if you wanted..to..to..I could show you my answers.._" She whispers next to Naruto

Gohan who was sitting on the right side of Naruto, smiled at Hinata behind Naruto(-This made Hinata blush more-) and continued to his work on the test

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So we all passed?" Gohan asked Sakura who looked confused as well

"I guess..the way he explaned it made sense.." She mumbles but Gohan caught her words

"heehehhe Its good for me! I didnt write a single thing!" Naruto says with glee and snickers to himself

"...once a loser alwas a loser.." Sasuke mumbles and stalks off towards the entrance of the Death Forest

When they were heading there, Rock Lee challanged Sasuke and won the battle, Sasuke gave Lee a dark glare before leaving

Gohan waved good bye to him before leaving, Sasuke didint like this and angryly went to the death forest with his teammates

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well Good luck Gohan! and remember what we said eariler..I want you to pass alright?" Ino says while winking at Gohan before entering the forest, Hinata stopped by and looked at Gohan with a shy face

"_..You didint tell him did you Gohan?.."_Hinata whispers and looks at Naruto who was talking to Sakura about something

"Nope and your secret is safe with me! I wont tell Naruto you have a crush on him!" Gohan says out loud

"_Gohan!...Please I hope Naruto didint hear that" _She says while blushing even more, she handed Gohan a healing herb before leaving to join her teams

"Heh..well you wont survive in that forest Gohan, you didint even train enough, you just got here a month ago..and you passed without any ninja training..." Skikamaru mumbles and stalks off back to his teammates, Ino was scolding him for being mean to him and told him to drop his grudge

"..." Gaara passes by and gives Gohan another blank stare

"Errr Hello Gaara" Gohan asks with a hint of fear in his voice, those eyes gave him the creeps

"...whatever..." Gaara finally spoke and walked slowly back to his teammates

Neji walked up to Gohan and smiled shortly

"So your the new ninja huh? Your Chakras pretty good.." He lazily says and then frowns at him

"But you cannot change your destiny..your bound to face what you alwas dreaded.." Neji says rasply and walks back to his teammates also

"Wow whats his problem?" Gohan asked angerly

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto and the others walk down the a path with a serius look on there faces

"alright then so we have to find these scrolls? Alright then" Gohan says with determanation and follows his teammates into the forest of death

"Now then dont do anything stupid understood?..I cannot LOSE!" Sasuke says sharply and they go off into the woods

"...Same to you to Sasuke!" Naruto yells and off they go into the woods and then he grabs his crotch tightly

"...NARUTO!" Sakura shrieks and pounds the shit out of Naruto

"Hey its not my fault that I need the restroom!" Naruto whines and runs behind a tree to do his business

"EEERRRRGHHHH I SWEAR NARUTO.." Sakura growls

"Umm Sakura I have a question" Gohan asks

Sakura turns her head towards Gohan and looked at him in the eye

"What is it Gohan?" She asked

"Well if we pass this test and become Chunin, what next?"

"Tch then you work your way to become Junin..idiot" Sasuke growls and looks at the sky

"And besides I got to in order to KILL this person.." Sasuke says with deep hatred in his voice

Gohan looked a bit creeped out by this but Sakura was mumbling under her breath "Sasukes hot..So is Vegeta..they both are.."

after a moment passed Naruto returned while breathing happily

"Heya guys you should pee, it felt so gooood! We proberly wont be able to do it so it be safer if you did it now Belive it!" He says

while smiling happily

"Naruto..DONT TALK THAT WAY IN FRONT OF A LADY!.!.!" Sakura bellows while looking quite fearsome, Gohan chuckled softly with his hands behind his head, Sasuke glared at Naruto with anrgy look in his eyes

"So guys where do you think those scrolls are at?" Naruto asks while looking around when Sasuke dashes in front of Naruto and elbows him hard in the face that sends him crashing towards a tree with a large bruice across his face

"Sasuke!" Gohan yells and runs over to Naruto

"Dont go near him!" Sasuke yells and pushes Gohan to the ground

"What the Hells your problem Sasuke?.!" Naruto growls and wipes a small amount of blood from his lips and takes out a Shuriken then runs out in front of Sasuke with a rage look in his eyes, Sasuke shared the same look and they both engaged in a fight, Sasuke barily dodged the Shuriken and counterd with a blow to Narutos side and a round house kick to his right ear, Naruto yelled but counterd with a hard punch to Sasuke shoulder

"What is it Sasuke? Why did you do that for Sasuke? If it was Narutos pee commant it wasnt that bad to hit him like that" Sakura asks with a shocked expression on her face

"Heh Your not Naruto..your left handed..Narutos right handed!" Sasuke yells and throws a dagger towards the Fake-Naruto and instantly killing him, in place was a dead ninja, Naruto came back but he was tied up, he got there by squggling over to them, Sasuke sighed under his breath and muttered "Moron"

"Naruto!" Gohan yells and runs over to Naruto and unties him

"Damn they got when I was pissing! GRRRR GAY PERVERT.." Naruto growls and punches a nearby tree which shakes slightly

Just then a Guyand a young boy leep in front of Naruto and both kick him hard in the chest (-Orochimaru so you know-)

"Who are you?.!" Sasuke yells and tosses a Shuriken towards Orochimaru but Frohan easily catched it

"I am Frohan..This is my Master and Sensai Orochimaru" Frohan says while bowing to him he then teleports in front of Sasuke and double kicks him into the air, Sakura runs to Frohan and attempted a punch but Frohan easily caught her hand and went up close to her face and muttered

"**_DARK FORCE: BODY PAIN JUTSU_**" Frohan's hand glowed purple as he gently pushes Sakura to the ground, she seemed to be suffering from deep pain, Naruto jumped into the air with Gohan behind him and they both kicked Frohan hard in the jaw, The jutsu broke and Sakura was free, Sasuke growled at Frohan and he ran towards him while screaming

"FIRE STYLE: FIREBALL JUTSU!.!.!" Sasuke shouts and fires a fire ball from his mouth, Frohan stops himself and midair and stops the fireball by countering with a energy blast that easily goes though it and smacked Sasuke hard in the chest and sented him reeling backwords in pain, Naruto ran behind Frohan and attempted a kick but Frohan turns around and catches Narutos leg then knees him hard in the chest, Naruto spits out blood and some of the blood landed on Frohans lips as he licked it like a vampire and seemed to want more, He punched Naruto hard in the face causing blood to fall from his nose and some again laned on Frohans lips, He slurped it again and was about to hit him again when Gohan runs behind him with his hands cuffed together

"KAMEHAMEHA!.!" Gohan screams and fires a large energy beam towards Frohan who threw Naruto in front of him and jumped out of the way, Naruto got hit hard by the attack and fell on the ground in agony, Sasuke returned and head-butted Frohan towards Gohan who kicked Frohan back to Sasuke and they both keep knocking Frohan back to each when Frohan finally teleports behind Gohan and roars out

"DARK FORCE: INFINITE PAIN OF YEARS JUTSU" Frohan growls and his fist glew bloody red as he uppercuts Gohan hard in the chest that makes Gohan nearly lose conscious, Sasuke jumped in front of Frohan and kicked him but Orochimaru stepped in and held his arm out with his eyes bulging out

"Hmm...So you wish to challange me.." Orochimaru says and uses a Jutsu that shows there deaths (-Forgot its name-)

They were all in deep fear, Sakura was crying while Sasuke was freaking out, Naruto looked dazed but he had a deep fear on his face, Gohan was also in fear but not as bad as the others as he was near death many times in his life

"...Was that an illusion...IT wansnt.." Sasuke shakes in fear and vomits in front of himself, Naruto had gotten over for what he saw and got up looking determained

"I dont care what you do, dont do it to my friends Belive it!" Naruto shouts and dashes to Orochimaru with a angry look on his face, Naruto was different then before, He seem glow red and his eyes changed too, Gohan followed Naruto and leaped at Oroachimaru with a deep rage on his face, his pupils were green and his hair seemed to turn blond for a few secends before turning back to black

"Your Gohan..Frohan told me about you...I shall grant his wish and give him his powers.." Orochimaru hisses and punches Naruto out of the way with ease and grabs Gohans throat then screams out

"TECHNIC TRANSFER JUTSU!.!" He screams and punches Gohan hard in the chest, Gohan eyes bulged in pain and he tried desperately to get out of his grip but after awhile he fell limp, Orochimaru throws him aside and looks over at Sasuke with a grin

"GOTCHA!" Gohan yells and dashes to Orochimaru but Frohan jumps in front and elbows Gohan hard in the neck, Gohan thought he heard a crack from his neck and nearly fainted, Gohan grabbed his throat and coughed up saliva , Gohan was wheezing after a couple of secends passed Frohan kicked Gohan back and jumped on his chest, Gohan coughed up a ton of blood and bellows in agony, Naruto reappeard and he looked angry beyond reason, he had a dark red aura surrounding him..

"DONT TOUCH GOHAN...YOU SICK BASTERD!" Naruto screeches and punches Frohan off of him and runs towards Orochimaru who looked quite shocked but amused

"You have unleashed your Kyuubi Aura..I have to seal it again.." Orochimaru growls and punches Naruto in the air and then extends his tongue and wraps it around Narutos neck

"Sasuke...You alright..you scaredy cat.." Naurto says angrly before getting his Kyuubi Aura sealed again, this comment seemed to knock some sense back into Sasuke

"Naruto...Gohan..." Sasuke mumbles and then a voice echos inside his head..Itachi Uchiha voice seemed to drive though Sasuke's blood like poisen when hearing it

"_Foolish little brother, if you wish to kill me, hate me, detest me, and survive in an unsightly way, run, run and cling to life"_The voice echos inside Sasuke throbbing head

"How can I kill him..IF IM SCARED TO DIE!.!.!" Sasuke roars and dashes towards Orochimaru with a dagger in his hand

"Sasuke!" Sakura yells

Orochimaru leaped out of the way from Sasuke vison and kicked him high into the air while, Frohan was still beating on the defenceless Gohan (-Orochimarus technic took a big amount of energy from him so his close to conscious-)

"Fire Style:Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" Sasuke raors and fires multibol mini fire balls towards Orochimaru and Frohan

"Death Bolts: Lightning energy Jutsu!" Frohan roars and shoot from his mouth a dark lightning chaining onto the fire ball and to the others then to Sasuke, Sasuke roars in agony and was sent flying towards the ground, Orochimaru neck extended and he bit into Sasuke neck like a vampire then after a moment passed a mark can be seen on Sasuke's neck

"You will seek me for power...Now to finish my buisness with Gohan..TECHNIC TRANSFER JUTSU" Orochimaru yells and extends his arms towards the now unconscious and then closed it to his hand, a glow emitted from Gohan then it fly right over to Frohan who had his arms open

"YES...YES...THE POWER OF THE SUPER SAIYAN IS MIIIIIINE!.!.!.!" Frohan roars and shakes his head like a wild animal

"I CAN HAVE FUN AS MUCH AS I WANT!.!.! NO ONE CAN STOP ME.!.!.!.! MORE CHILDREN FOR ME!.!.!.!" Frohan screeches and pounds the ground

"Let us go Frohan.." Orochimaru whispers and they both left the scene with Sakura still sobbing

"Why.._Why didint I do anything..Sasuke..Gohan..Naruto.."_ She still crys but walks over to there bodys and lifts them up then brings them over to a hole

"I'll protect you guys.."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter ends

Just so you know starting right now, it all goes the same as it did in the Naruto Anime, Sakura gets jumped, cuts her hair, Ino and her gang appear to save them, Rock Lee almosts dies while protecting Sakura, Neji and his team arrive

LEAVE REVIEWS PLEAAASE! I HAVINT GOTTEN A LOT OF REVIEWS SO FAR! --;;


	7. Vegetas hatred of Kakerot! Curse mark!

"Uhhh...What happend?" Gohan asks while struggling to get up, when he awoke he saw Sasuke and Naruto standing over him

"You alright?" Naruto asks and holds out his hand and pulls him up to his face

"w-what happend?" Gohan Repeated and looked around, he felt dazed and weak, they were in front of building with jutsu hand signs

"Heh you were knocked out all the way..you didint even opened your eyes..but crying for your daddy like a baby" A voice spoke out behind Gohan, Gohan turned around and found Shikimaru looking lazily at him, Naruto stepped in front of Gohan and looked at Shikimaru with anger  
"Leave him alone alright? He got one of the worst beatings!" Naruto yells and Sakura goes beside him, just then Ino appears and wonks Shikimaru hard behind the head with an wave of fury apon her face

"STOP PICKING ON GOHAN YOU MORON!.!.!" Ino shirks and an Inner Ino appears beside her

("IM THE BOSS GOT IT SHIKISHIT?.!") Inner Ino roars and flips off Shikimaru while laughing like manic

"Errr Thank you Ino" Gohan says with a smile, Ino just smiles back at him and returns back to her teammates

"Hey Gohan!" A voice was heard from behind, Gohan turns around happily to find his father Goku but he had other people with him, there was Vegeta, Piccolo and Krillin

"Hey Gohan, man you've gotten tall!" Krillin says with a little annoyance in his voice

"Kakerot after we see your stupid son battle, then I will kill you afterwords" Vegeta growls and looks at Sasuke nearby

"Errr Vegeta.." Goku says uncomfortable and looked troubled just then a Inner Goku pops up beside Goku with a dark grim of fury on his face

("ARRRRGHHHHH YEARS I HAD TO TAKE YOUR SHIT! I'LL FUCK YOU UP IF YOU EVER SAY THAT AGAIN.!.!.! I'LL EVEN FUCK YOUR WIFE IF YOU SAY THAT SHIT AGAIN.!.!.!.!.!.!") The Inner Goku bellows and shakes his fist in a temper

it was as though this caused Vegeta's Inner self to appear but instead of demonic and hatred looking, he look like a sweet kind person

("Im so sorry Kakerot..please forgive me..I would NEVER kill you..") Inner Vegeta says in tears and Inner Goku just flipped him off with a wide grin on his face

"Why do you detest him so much?" Naruto asks but Sakura goes behind him and smacks him across the head

"Naruto you should not ask him that, it looks persinol right Mister Vegeta?" Sakura says sweetly but Vegeta did indead looked troubled because he starts trembling in a rage

"You..want to know my **_ANGER?.!.!.!..._It started with this stupid low level shit taking all of the glory of me, A Prince!**" Vegeta breaths heavily as though he wanted to say this for years and proceded to talk about his anger

"**MY FATHER...MY MOTHER...WERE ALL KILLED BY FRIEZA!.!.!.!.! I WANTED TO KILL HIM! But you Kakerot..you took my pride..when you defeated him..When he returned my hopes returned..then HE came and took my glory away from me...Damn Trunks..I hate you as much as Frieza_..KAKEROT!.!.!.!.!.!"_ **Vegeta bellows and dashes towards Goku with a twisted look on his face, He pulled his fist back with a large amount of energy emitting from it but then Might Guy,Kurenai Yuhi, Kakashi and Iruka both stopped Vegeta from attacking Goku by holding him in place, Orochimaru was hiding nearby and over heard Vegeta talking about his hatred

"Heeeehehehe...I am intrested in him..he shares such rage..I could use him.." He hisses with amusment and hides into the shadows and hears Vegeta shout out

"**_I DO ANYTHING TO KILL YOU AND BECOME THE BEST!.!.!.!.!.!"_** Vegeta sceams before Orochimaru leaves

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow..I never knew he hated me.." Goku mumbles in amazement, Naruto looks at Goku then to Vegeta

"Well what was he supose to do Vegeta?.! Just let this Frieza kill him?.!" Naruto yells, Sakura looked shocked by his fury and hatred, Sasuke seemed to know what he was talking about

"My clan...if someone else killed my Brother..I hate him too..." Sasuke says to himself and looks into the sun with rage shining in his eyes

"But I know one thing..I WILL KILL HIM" Sasuke growls in determination

"So Vegeta's holding a grudge so what? He'll let go of it" Krillin says lazily and lays on the ground to rest his back..bad idea, Ino,Sakura and Sasuke both kicked him into a wall nearby with demonic looks on there faces

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW MIDGET?.!" Sasuke growls while his Inner Self pops up beside him looking furious

"...YOUR DEAD YOU FREAK!" Sakura growls while cracking her knuckles

"DONT SAY STUFF YOU DONT UNDERSTAND!" Ino bellows and they all advance towards Krillin who looked like he was frozen in fear

"Hey you dont have to go that far!" Krillin shouts

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ten minutes later, Krillin looked like he got into a fight with a wild cat, he wore a goofy look on his face while Naruto was trying to hide a laugh

"heheh Dont go saying that kind of stuff in front of them alright Krillin? Belive that and Belive it!" Naruto says while pulling Krillin which was quiet easy since he was small them he was

"Thanks man..Ow they didint have to hit me like thay" Krillin whines

Just then Iruka annonces out loudly to follow him, all of the surving teams do so and meet in a small room

"Now then..We are going to hold a Tournament..We want see if you guys are worthy of passing and becoming Chunin" Hakage says loudly and points his index finger straight up, there was a board up there which was randomly picking names

"Sasuke..you cant fight, your hurt, Orochimaru putted the-" Sakura says but gets interupted

"SHUT UP" Sasuke says sharply and causes Sakura to gasps silently but then Kakashi walks in front of Sasuke with a serious look in his eyes

"Do not use your Curse Mark..the instant you use it, you lose..You cannot use your chakra or it will provoke it..so dont use Chakra based attacks got it?" Kakashi whispers and Sasuke nods

Vegeta was standing on the balcony of the arena and watched the the rookies get faced up, He stares up ahead and spots Orochimaru staring at him with intrest in his eyes, Vegeta growls siletly then teleports over to the other side of the balcony while staring angerly at Orochimaru

"What the hell is your problem?" Vegeta spats

"...You desire power..I want to test you.." Orochimaru hisses and uppercuts Vegeta up in the air, the arena seemed to fade out and in place was the Death Forest

"Where did you?-" Vegeta coughed and looked around

"I teleported us so we may spar..if you are as anrgy as you say..I shall give it to you.." He hisses and punches Vegeta hard in the chest, Vegeta staggers in pain but trys to counterattack but failed when Orochimaru simple just kicked him hard in the jaw, Vegeta getting into a rage of Fury, transfroms into a Super Saiyan and growls in fury

"I will not be beatin!" He shouts and attempts to punch him but he easily dodges it but the secend attempt sended Orochimaru flinch a little, He smiled at Vegeta and chuckled darkly

"you are pretty good..."

"PRETTY GOOD! TRY THIS! FINAL FLAAAAAAASH!" Vegeta bellows and fires a giant energy beam towards Orochimaru , He barily manged to dodge the attack but got elbowed in the face by Vegeta and got a kick to the side of his torso, Orochimaru grunts a little in pain and extends his tounge around Vegetas neck and slams him violenty to a tree and then to a sharp pointed rock ahead of him, Vegeta then had a large cut on his back and retransformed back into his normal state

"yes...You deserve it...seek my for power Young Vegeta..." He whispers and bites onto Vegetas neck and leaves a mark...the curse seal mark..

"Now...time to return back to your hated Kakerot..." He chuckles and they both return to the building

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"First match...Sasuke Vs Yorois!" The annoncer coughs and Sasuke and Yorois walk foward to battle

"I cannot even use my chakra...I could use that move.." Sasuke grumbles

CHAPTER END

The battle ended the same way it did in the anime, Sasuke beated Yorois useing his new attack "Lions Barrage"


	8. Ino and Gohan, Dark Prince Returns

"Now this for this match..(cough)...Gohan Vs Ino" The annoncer says loudly and walks over to the shadows and sits down on the shade

Ino gasps silently and watches Gohan with a little challage in her eyes ("...Gohan...") She says in her mind with sadness but shakes it off and heads down into the arena, Gohan walks forward to the arena and holds out her hand to Ino who looked even more shocked but still shook his hand

"I hope you dont hold back Gohan.." Ino mumbles while going into battle postion

"Same here Ino" Gohan says lightly and runs towards Ino and punches her hard in the chest, Ino trys a counter attack but fails to punch Gohan and gets a hard kick in the a stomach, Ino falls to her knees and starts wheezing heavily , Gohan ran over to see if she was alright but Ino just pushed his hand away and went on with the battle

"hmmm it seems that Inos holding back on him.." Goku mumbles , Kakashi walks behind Goku and says out loud

"It is true..Sakura, Ino takes good care of the people she cares for right?" Kakashi asks

"Err yes.. me and her use to be friends, she protect me when others made fun of me" Sakura says while having flashbacks of her childhood with Ino, she remember the kids making fun of her because she had a large forehead, Ino came and helped her, but after a while there friendship broke when both figured out they both like Sasuke

"Yes...She protects people who seem to be bullied a lot.." Sakura mumbles

"Then..she must not want to hurt Gohan" Goku says worridly

oohhhh Gohans got a crush! It might even be Love..hehehe I think I see sunburn on Gohans face? Umm whys Ino looking at me look like that? AHHHHH CRAP!" Krillin screams and runs with fear with Ino throwing Shurikens in rage

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vegeta awoke slumped up agusnt the wall, he looked around him and spotted the others watching the battle

"W-What happend?.." Vegeta growled and picked himself up, Sasuke looked at him and narrowed his eyes for what he saw, there was a Curse mark on his neck..like his, Sasuke walked over towards Vegeta and pulled him up from the ground

"Where did you get that mark?" Sasuke asks

"What Mark?" Vegeta snaps and glares at Sasuke then a sharp pain was shot up behind his neck, Vegeta grunted and reached for the mark and then gasps when he saw Orochimaru on the other side of the room

"whats he doing here?.."

"Heh you know him?" Sasuke grunts and glares at Orochimaru

"Yeah, he attacked me" Vegeta grunts and picks himself up

"..." Sasuke remained silent and looked back at the battle

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ino..Are you holding back?" Gohan says with concern when he heard Goku

"..." Ino didint speak but instead just dashed forward to Gohan, Gohan easily held out his arm and knocked her to the ground

"Please dont hold back..I want to prove to everyone that I am a good warrior" Gohan says serisoly

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frohan looks down at Gohan and a shimmer comes into his eyes

"A Good person...what are this words Lord Orochimaru" Frohan asks his master, Orochimaru just chuckles darkly and places his plam on Frohans shoulder and pats it

"Just a weaklings mind of inventing a thing called good..there is no good and evil...only power..rememeber that" He says darkly and looks back at Vegeta who was crossing his arms and staring into the battle

"You will seek me for power...you and Sasuke...You both want revenege.." He says rasply and holds out his palm in front of him and then closes it, Vegeta grabs his neck in agony and starts screaming in pain, Goku and the others look at Vegeta with consern, Sakura placed her hand on Vegeta's arm to calm him down but instead a red bolt struck her and sent her sailing to the other side of the building, Goku and Piccolo were both shaking in fear, Krillin looked as though he was going to have a heart attack, Gohan bellow was staring at Vegeta up ahead with fear in his eyes

"This energy..I havint felt anything like this since we first met him.." Gohan trembles with fear and falls backwords

Kakashi was stepping backwords in terror

"This _Power..it even surpasses Hokage.." _Kakashi trembles and activates his Sharigan, Vegeta then had marks all over his body, his eyes were a mixture of Green and red, his hair was darkish grey, he wore a sinister smile that Goku hadint seen in a long time

"Vegeta...what happend to you?.." Goku says in fear and saddness

Naruto looks at the new reborn prince with surprise look on his face then he jerked his head toward Hokage who was nearby

"**Kakerot...kakerot...kakerot...kakerot...kakerot..."** Vegeta repeats and steps forward him with a dark anger flashing in his eyes, Gaara looked at Vegeta with deep intrest and starts shaking with insainty

"heeheheheh...**_VEGETA.._**" Gaara laughs

Shikimaru looked as though he was in shock

"what kind of power?.."

"**Contiue with the match kakerot..I want to see if your son is as powerful as you.."** Vegeta hisses and looks down at Gohan with a sinsiter smile

"**GO YOU HALF BREED OR I WILL CHANGE MY MIND!.!.!"**

* * *

Gohan turned his head towards Ino and looked at her with fear, she stared back but she took out a Shuriken

"We still have to battle..dont worry, my sensai and Lord Hokage is here..they will be able to sort it out"

Frohan giggles darkly at this comment and whispers to himself "foolish girl"

Ino runs to Gohan and jumps over his head and elbows him hard in the back of the head, Gohan felt as though he got hit with a frying pan but he counterd the blow with a back kick to her chin, Ino grunts in pain but she jumps far back from Gohan and starts tossing Shurikens towards him, Gohan grunts and dashes towards her while moving side to side to dodge the oncoming Shurkiens, Ino dashes towards Gohan and they both punched each other hard in the cheek at the same time, Ino fell back but Gohan jumped back and shoot a mini energy blast towards her, Ino watches the beam head towards her and she easily dodges it and watches Gohan do ninja had signs

"Lightning Rope: Shock Wire Jutsu!" Gohan shouts and shoots from his hand a black wire that heads towards Ino, she bairly dodges it but her right hand got caught and she felt a curront surge though her body, she took out a dagger and sliced the wire with ease and fell back to the ground

"Dang your good..." Ino mumbles and she takes out her dagger and like Sakura she cutted her hair

"Now nothing can hold me back" Ino growls and runs in a straight line towards Gohan

"Its over now..Masenko!" Gohan roars and places two of his hands over his head then fires a orange-red energy beam towards Ino and knocks her out cold on impact, The annoncer guy walks forward and points his finger towards Gohan

"Winner...Gohan" He coughs and looks back at Vegeta

"**Now Kakerot..time for my revenege..Die..die...die...die.." **Vegeta repeats and holds out his plam

"VEGETA NO!" Goku roars and jumps out of the way from Vegetas energy beam attack, the attack went on, all of the oncoming bystanders ran for cover but Krillin jumped in front of the beam and roars out

"I WONT LET YOU HURT PEOPLE!.!" He shouts and takes the beam full on and gets lifted off his feet and sent crashing towards a nearby wall, a sickning cracking sound was heard...it appeard as though Krillins chest bones were broken. It was hard to tell if Krillin was alive, his hand and leg bented in a disgusting way, his face was all beaten and bloody

"KRILLIN" Naruto roars and looks at Vegeta with disbelif

"You...you...you.." Naruto says while trembling, but it wasnt fear, it was pure rage

Vegeta face starts twitching in a pycho way, Goku looked like he felt a strong rage as he did when he fought Frieza

"...Vegeta..shame on you"

CHAPTER END, LEAVE REVIEWS PPPPLEASE!

**__**


	9. Broken Seal, Curse Mark Saiyan Prince

"Umm where am I?" Gohan asks and looks up at Kakashi

"Ohh Hello Gohan" Kakashi smiles softly , Gohan looks around and found himself in the hospital wing, on his bed were two people he wish wasnt there...Hinata and Rock Lee, they were both batterd and beatin, Sasuke was near him and awake also

"You guys are wondering what happend to them?...well Vegeta didint do it, hes feeling a lot better now, he said sorry to everyone but he swore that he will never say sorry again in his life..kinda doubt that but whatever, Gohan your next match is with Sakura, then after that your either fighing Neji or Naruto" Kakashi explans and walks by Gohans shoulder side and places his hand on his shoulder with a soft grin on his face, Sasuke scoffs at Kakashi and gets up, just then the door busts open and the entire team was there, Shikmaru,Naruto,Sakura,Goku,Piccolo, Vegeta and Ino all walked inside

"Hiya son are you alright?" Goku asks cheerfully and walks forward but then he must have lost his footing because he slipped and landed on the floor hard, Sakura sighed with great annouynce while Vegeta and Sasuke both mumble to them self "Loser", Naruto walks over and lifts Goku up but he was to heavy and they both feel on the ground while spilling a Raman soup that was near Sasuke , it seemed that he was eatting it, the Raman both fell on Goku and Narutos face

"AHHHHH SHIT!.!.!.!" Naruto roars and wipes the noodles off

"AHHH SOME JUICE WENT UP MY NOSE!.!.!.! I'LL NEVER EAT RAMAN AGAIN!.!" Goku shouts and Naruto and Goku both starting running around in circles in pain, Ino and Sakura both had a WTF look on there faces, Kakashi smiles softly while Piccolo just grunts and looks at Gohan

"Mr.Piccolo..how did Hinata and Rock lee lose?.."

"Well..Rock Lee battled Gaara, Lee was great, He activated this Gate and it made him as strong as a Super Saiyan, maybe even a little greater, Gaara was about to kill him but Might Guy came and saved him, Hinata was fighting his cousin Neji, Neji was about kill her but Me ,Goku, Kakashi, Might Guy, Asuma Sarutobi, Kurenai Yuhi and Vegeta stopped him in time before he killed her..Naruto won also..Sakura has to battle you in order for you to go to the Semi-Finals" Piccolo says calmly

"Well we have one mounth before we battle again..we could rest up and train, I can even give you missons if you wanted" Kakashi says calmly , Gohan smiles weakly and gets up with a smile

"Sure.." Gohan says softly and looks at Piccolo

"Sure, Goku want to join us? Belive it will be sweet!" Naruto says happily

"heheheh Sure!"

"...Whatever im coming also..I need the training" Shikmaru , Ino nods and also walks in front of Gohan as though she wanted join him in a misson, Vegeta scoffs loudly but that meant a yes, Piccolo just placed his hands on Gohans shoulder

"Good then, We will start in a week..first we need training..Gohan you can train with Piccolo, Ino you can train with Goku (She sighs heavily), Sakura you can train with Vegeta ("YEAAAAH LOVE RULES ALLL!"), Shikmaru you can train with Krillin once he wakes up..I will train with Sasuke"

"Hey what about me?.!"

"You..can train with Ebusu"

"THAT CLOSET PERV?.!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Week passed, Sasuke had learned a new move..Chidori , Naruto learned Rasengan, Gohan had gotten faster and gotten more polite, Sakura got a stronger relationship with Vegeta, Ino had a great time with Goku, Shikmaru had learned had to controll his Energy and shared a freindship with Krillin

"Vegeta could you teach me how to turn blond?" Sakura asks sweetly but Vegeta just turns his back to her then replys

"You are not a Saiyan..only Saiyans could do it..Im sure you could if you were a Saiyan..you are powerful for a girl" Vegeta says with a small smile, Sakura felt her heart leep and then her Inner Sakura appeared before her

("YEEAAAAAH VEGETA LIKES ME!.!.!") Inner Sakura does a back flip

"So then Goku are you like Naruto?" Ino asks while panting heavily after the day hard training

"In a way maybe!" Goku laughs and places both of his hands behind his head

"...Yep he is just like Naruto..Hey Goku could you teach me this Kamekameha move?" Ino asks with gleeming eyes

"Sure..here this is how you do it" Goku says while grabbing Inos arms and places it in a postion, Ino felt herself going red for some reason

"You focus your energy.then Ka-Me-Ha-Me-HA!"

"hahaha...dang...Mr.Piccolo I havint forgotten what you taught me!" Gohan pants while wiping sweat from his face

"Hmm lets see if you can catch me Gohan!" Piccolo says and teleports somewhere

"Haa lets go then!" Gohan yells and runs towards a direction

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright now what do we have to do Sensai?" Naruto asks eagerly

"Well, there are reports that a blond man was been destroying villages with green light, he keeps shouting out Kakerot so I'll be a little easy to find him" Kakashi says while staring at Goku nearby, Ino nods silently while Vegeta and Sasuke both crossed there arms, Piccolo had done the same, Krillin couldnt make it because he had to marry Android 18 that day

"Now then let us go..to the Grand Forest of Solitude, that was were he was last reported...this is a B-class mission..turn back now if you wish..No one?...fine then let us go"


	10. Get Ready to Train! Ultimate Ninja!

"Umm where am I?" Gohan asks and looks up at Kakashi

"Ohh Hello Gohan" Kakashi smiles softly , Gohan looks around and found himself in the hospital wing, on his bed were two people he wish wasnt there...Hinata and Rock Lee, they were both batterd and beatin, Sasuke was near him and awake also

"You guys are wondering what happend to them?...well Vegeta didint do it, hes feeling a lot better now, he said sorry to everyone but he swore that he will never say sorry again in his life..kinda doubt that but whatever..His mind was disturbed by the curse mark so everyone forgived him, even Naruto, Gohan your next match is with Sakura, then after that your either fighing Neji or Naruto" Kakashi explans and walks by Gohans shoulder side and places his hand on his shoulder with a soft grin on his face, Sasuke scoffs at Kakashi and gets up, just then the door busts open and the entire team was there, Shikmaru,Naruto,Sakura,Goku,Piccolo, Vegeta and Ino all walked inside

"Hiya son are you alright?" Goku asks cheerfully and walks forward but then he must have lost his footing because he slipped and landed on the floor hard, Sakura sighed with great annouynce while Vegeta and Sasuke both mumble to them self "Loser", Naruto walks over and lifts Goku up but he was to heavy and they both feel on the ground while spilling a Raman soup that was near Sasuke , it seemed that he was eatting it, the Raman both fell on Goku and Narutos face

"AHHHHH SHIT!.!.!.!" Naruto roars and wipes the noodles off

"AHHH SOME JUICE WENT UP MY NOSE!.!.!.! I'LL NEVER EAT RAMAN AGAIN!.!" Goku shouts and Naruto and Goku both starting running around in circles in pain, Ino and Sakura both had a WTF look on there faces, Kakashi smiles softly while Piccolo just grunts and looks at Gohan

"Mr.Piccolo..how did Hinata and Rock lee lose?.."

"Well..Rock Lee battled Gaara, Lee was great, He activated this Gate and it made him as strong as a Super Saiyan, maybe even a little greater, Gaara was about to kill him but Might Guy came and saved him, Hinata was fighting his cousin Neji, Neji was about kill her but Me ,Goku, Kakashi, Might Guy, Asuma Sarutobi, Kurenai Yuhi and Vegeta stopped him in time before he killed her..Naruto won also..Sakura has to battle you in order for you to go to the Semi-Finals" Piccolo says calmly

"Well we have one mounth before we battle again..we could rest up and train, I can even give you missons if you wanted" Kakashi says calmly , Gohan smiles weakly and gets up with a smile

"Sure.." Gohan says softly and looks at Piccolo

"Sure, Goku want to join us? Belive it will be sweet!" Naruto says happily

"heheheh Sure!"

"...Whatever im coming also..I need the training" Shikmaru , Ino nods and also walks in front of Gohan as though she wanted join him in a misson, Vegeta scoffs loudly but that meant a yes, Piccolo just placed his hands on Gohans shoulder

"Good then, We will start in a week..first we need training..Gohan you can train with Piccolo, Ino you can train with Goku (She sighs heavily), Sakura you can train with Vegeta ("YEAAAAH LOVE RULES ALLL!"), Shikmaru you can train with Krillin once he wakes up..I will train with Sasuke"

"Hey what about me?.!"

"You..can train with Ebusu"

"THAT CLOSET PERV?.!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Week passed, Sasuke had learned a new move..Chidori , Naruto learned Rasengan, Gohan had gotten faster and gotten more polite, Sakura got a stronger relationship with Vegeta, Ino had a great time with Goku, Shikmaru had learned had to controll his Energy and shared a freindship with Krillin

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright now what do we have to do Sensai?" Naruto asks eagerly

"Well, there are reports that a blond man was been destroying villages with green light, he keeps shouting out Kakerot so I'll be a little easy to find him" Kakashi says while staring at Goku nearby, Ino nods silently while Vegeta and Sasuke both crossed there arms, Piccolo had done the same, Krillin couldnt make it because he had to marry Android 18 that day

"Now then let us go..to the Grand Forest of Solitude, that was were he was last reported...this is a B-class mission..turn back now if you wish..No one?...fine then let us go"


	11. The Attack of Thousand Warriors

"Now then lets us find this person" Kakashi says with a deep determantion on his face and they all ride a nearby boat to reach, Vegeta and Piccolo growled angerly and they both insisted on flying, Sakura and Ino both begged for Vegeta to carry them but All he did was give them the cold shoulder

"Heh who needs flying anyway" Sasuke sneers but inside he felt jealous of Vegeta for not knowing how to fly

"Well we should be there in about 2 hours though" Kakashi says loudly with a dagger hiddin his hand for some reason, Goku thought he saw couple of leafs fly by rather quickly but he ignored it

"So Goku who taught you those aswome moves?" Naruto asks eagerly, deep in his mind he wanted to know how to shoot energy blasts and fire the deadly Kamehameha wave

"Well..Master Roshie taught me the move..Im sure he could teach you, if you want I can go get him" Goku says while placing his two fingers across his forehead

"Really? I love to come Belive it Goku , Belive it" Naruto says with happiness

"Alright now hold onto me alright?..Kame Kame Kame..." Goku mumbles and off they go to the Island of Roshie

"W-wha the hell they go?.! Is he a magician or something" Sakura says while freaking out, Sasuke and Kakashi remained there cool because they think it was a Teleport like Jutsu, Piccolo smiles broadly and looks down at Gohan then to the others

"So where did they go Kamicolly?" Shikmaru asks lazily and lays on his back on the ground

"MY NAMES PICCOLO!.!.!" Piccolo roars, All of them flinched but Sasuke, Kakashi and Vegeta

"So where did they go?" Kakashi asks while darting his eyes to a nearby tree, Sasuke followed his gaze and narrowed his eyes, Vegeta scoffed at them, it seemed that he already what they knew

"They went to Master Roshie, I have to say that Goku wanted that old fool to teach Naruto something" Piccolo says while looking at at a water splash nearby

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" WOOOW I never knew you could do that Mister Goku!" Naruto says with deep glee, in his mind he saw him and Goku teleporting behind a Raman shop and stealing all of them, Naruto giggled at his own thought

"YOOOO MAAAAAASSSSSTTTTTEERRRRR ROSSSSSHHHHHHHHHI!" Goku bellows out in front of the house, just then a old man comes running out with a PlayBoy magazine in his hand, Naruto saw the magazine and bellows out at Goku

"GOKU IS THIS A JOKE?.! HOW CAN THIS SKINNY OLD PERVERT BE A GREAT MASTER?.!" Naruto says with a frown on his face, he had hopes for Master Roshie

"Aww what is this?.! Were not across a football field you know!" Roshie yells while covering his ears

"Umm Master could you teach Naruto how to control his Energy?" Goku asks politly

"Hmmmm..Well Goku I would..but you know my conditions.." Roshie says with a perverted smirk

"Ohhh..I'll go find you one then" Goku says while turning around and facing Naruto

"what is it he want?" Naruto asks

"Well he wants a pretty Girl so that he could date her" Goku says, a flashback begain, it showed Roshie grabbing Bulams breast and getting a mallet blow to the head, he also remebers about the mermaid that Goku bought her, she slapped him with her fin and swam off

"Ohh He needs girl..alright then TRANSFORM!" Naruto yells and a huge smoke surrounds him, Roshie kept his guard up but after the smoke cleared a nude female version of Naruto was seen

"YAAAAAOOOOWOWWW!" Roshie yells and leaps on him/her but the moment he touched her/him a smoke surrounded Naruto and he came back with a angry look on his face

"YOU PERVERTED ASS!" Naruto yells and kicks Roshie off of him

"Wow didint know he could do that" Goku said while rubbing his head in confusion

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So have we reached it yet?" Sasuke asks while looking at the water with a calm look in his eyes

"WE should right about now.." Kakashi mumbles and leaps off of the boat and looks around in the Cherry blossom forest

"Wow such pretty Sakuras.." Sakura mumbles , Ino walks beside her and remembers when they were kids that they were talking about how Sakura will bloom when the time is right

Gohan and Piccolo both look around the trees and spotted 5 warriors dashing towards Kakashi and the others

"LOOK OUT!" Gohan yells but after he finashed yelling, one of the warriors elbowed him in the back of the head and causing him great pain, Piccolo kicked the guy hard in the head after he attacked Gohan, Shikmaru barly dodged a kick and counterd with a double shuriken attack to his neck and instantly killing him, Kakashi and Vegeta both ran behind Sasuke and kicked the two warriors into the air, Sasuke leaped up to the secend warrior and starts kicking him on both sides of his torso then knocks him back to the ground

"BARRAGE OF LIONS!" Sasuke screams and kicks the Warrior in the face and sent him into the ground in a bone crunching crash, Vegeta jumped in front of Sasuke and held out his palm then fired a energy blast that oblivates him, Sasuke and Vegeta both turn over to the warrior dashing towards Ino and Sakura, Gohan managed to kick to the warrior hard in the face and causing blood to splatter on the a passing by Cherry Blossom, Sakura started brutally beating the crap out of the Warrior with her Inner Sakura near by

("WAAARR YOU MESS WITH US THEN YOU DIIIIIEEEE!") Inner Sakura yells while clenching her fist

The Warrior managed to escape from Piccolo but Kakashi had appeared behind him with a dark smirk across his face

"A THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH!" Kakashi roars and pushes his two fingers up the warriors ass and sends him flying into the Sun Pokemon style, Piccolo looked a bit mad by this attack but attacked the warrior behind Kakashi

"Wo wow your as great as the rumors go by.." a voice echos in the Cherry blossoms and the other warriors stop , then a mexican man walks out of the shadows, he had a mustash and a tail with Saiyan Armor

"Heh..your a Saiyan arent you?" Vegeta sneers but then at least 150 warriors leaped around him and his team mates, they all look around and all growl in fear and anger, Sasuke had 8 warriors behind him, he had managed to block two hits but got at least 9 blows to the chest, Vegeta jumped behind the 9 warriors and round kick two of them and threw a energy blast to ones head and blew it off, the decapitated warrior falls on the ground with blood coming out of his large wound, Vegeta yelled in fury when a Warrior had elbowed him in the back and another had did a double kick to him, Vegeta trasnformed into a Super Saiyan and started blasting all of the warriors surround him, Sasuke activated his Sharigan and then he to transformed into a Super Saiyan, Sasuke grabbed a warrior and slammed him into a oncoming warrior, Vegeta grabbed a warriors head and twisted it around and instantly killing him, Piccolo had flew towards the 13 warriors closing in on Sakura, Ino and Gohan, Piccolo grabbed a warrior and tossed him to a group of warriors and then puts his two index fingers to his forhead

"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" Piccolo roars and fires a screw like energy beam through at least 10 warriors, Sakura dodged a kick by another warrior and counterd with a punch to his head, Ino had attacked by using the Mind Swtich Jutsu and forced him to kill his comrades by impaling them with her dagger, by the time he died Ino had switche back to her normal body, Gohan fired a Masenko blast to a warrior and sent him towards another warrior and they both fall to the ground with roasted skin

"Alright thats enough.." Parages says loudly and the warriors stopped attacking, The others all panted heavily and all glared at Parages

"Sorry about that but I had to see if you guys could pass my test.."

"What test? Answer me, I am your Prince!" Vegeta roars and advances towards Parages with a energy ball forming in his right hand

"Well my prince..you see I needed to see if you could defeat the Legendary Super Saiyan for us..so I did this little test..He's destroying our new planet we bulit for you.. A new Planet Vegeta"

Vegeta stopped dead in his tracks but looked a bit scared by this

"Y-...you...you...found the Legeandry Super Saiyan?" Vegeta asks with a small hint of fear in his voice

Kakashi stepped forward and looked at Parages with an angry look on his face

"Did you sent that Golden fighter on this villagers?"

"That was the legenadary Super Saiyan..I've been hunting him for years and I found him near here but He again ran off..I suspect he went to a Planet near New Planet Vegeta..will you help us Lord Vegeta?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bulma and her family were waiting by the bus stop with a small smile on her face

"I..I had another child..Vegeta thank you" Bulma mumbles and puts her hand on her stomach , Mr and Mrs.Breifs were with her with tears in there eyes

"Th..his is the happiest day of my life.." Mrs.Breifs says with tears and watches the city bus comes by, they all board onto the bus

"..I hope the doctors aint perverted" Bulma growls and notices a 20-year old man watching her with happiness in his eyes

"..You are so lucky that you have a child..my wife had died a few weeks ago.." He mumbles with deep saddness

"I am so sorry" Bulma gets up from her chair and walks over to the 20 year old man and hugs him tightly but while hugging she spots a slight shadow on a car parked across the street but the shadow was moving as though the car were moving, Bulma shaked her head in confusion and looked at the driver

"Did you see that?" Bulma asks with confusion

"See what miss?" The Driver asks while turning his head and looks at her, but after looking at her a car comes crashing into the bus, A teenage boy didint notice it because he was listining to his iPod "Drowning pool Reminding" and was sent crashing to the nearby window that was opened and got his head smashed when the window had closen itself mysteriesly,The Driver had died when the car had crashed in front, Bulma got up in fear and ran to the emergency exit, Mrs.Breif had shrieked in terror and was pounding on her window so that she could jump out but instead when first made contact with the window it broke and the bus had jerked into the right, Mrs.Brief then flew out of the window and skitted across the road with her skin being torn off, Mr.Briefs had leaped after her but failed to noitice that the bus had crashed into a lamp post, the post came crashing down and smashed through Mr.breifs, A teenage girl was holding onto the chair in total fear

"You..you have to get out!" Bulma yells and opens the door , the 20 year old man was behind her and looked over at the girl who was still shooken

"No..NOOOO! IM GOING TO STAY HERE! IM GOING ONTO ON COMING TRAFFIC!" She shrieks and hold on even tighter to her chair, Bulma and the 20 year old man both got of the bus with worried looks on there faces

"Dont worry, I'll call 911" The 20 year old man mumbles and takes out his Cell phone, Bulma nods and walks forward a little bit but at the 5fth step the bus had exploded, The 20 year old was blown off his feet and sent falling into the pavement, he had is cell phone out in front that impaled him though his head, Bulma had gotten hit by a burning tire to her legs and was sent sailing into the middle of the street, Bulma cried in both agony and sorrow

"...mom...dad...vegeta..." She mumbled and tried to get yp but couldnt..her legs were broken, she glances up and spots a oncoming bus heading towards her

"NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-" Bulma screams before the bus makes contact and plows through her , A secend later Bulma is back on the bus in great tears

"No..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER END! I made a little Final Destination in here and If I dont get any reviews Im not going to contiou with it,

UPDATE- if you cant to find out what happend to Bulma, read my other Fanfic **Final Destination:The Bus Accident, Bulmas vision to find out what happend **


	12. The road to being a King, Naruto learns!

"Damn...that training was tough..." Naruto panted and looked at Master Roshie with happiness

"Yes you have masterd the control of your energy..you should be able to do power punches and be able to jump even higher and have more powerful attacks" Master roshie says with a grunt and looks at Naruto with glee

"Now can you pleeease do that Sexy thingie?" Roshie says while gapping at Naruto, Naruto narrowed his eyes in anger but then smiled broadly

"Can you teach me how to do Kamekameha?" Naruto says loudly with exciment, Roshie looked away but said

"I'll tell you..if you show me it again.." He mumbles

"TRASNFORM!"

A smoke appears around Naruto then a sexy nude girl again appears again

"_...Please dont stare to hard.." _She mumbles , but Master Roshie used his speed and grabbed onto her ass and breast, She/he Naruto screamed loudly then transformed back into her/he's normal self, Naruto looked down at Roshie, he was still grabbing his chest and his butt, when he finally noticed that he transformed back, Naruto kicked him away

"RRRRR NOW TELL ME HOW TO DO IT!"

"Hmmm..Well it took me fifty years to master it-"

"WWWHHHHHHAAAAAATT FIFFFFTY YEARS?.!" Naruto roars and looks at Roshie with deep fury, Goku stepped forward and placed his hand on his shoulder

"Naruto I'll teach you how to do it later..I can feel the others energy leaving this planet..we have to follow them"

"Ohh right Mister Goku!" Naruto says seriously and places his hand on Goku's arm, Goku places two of his index fingers on his head and then transports them away, before teleporting , Naruto in the gap of Goku's arm flips off Master Roshie

* * *

"30 years ago our home planet was destroyed by Freiza but thanks to me and my son Broly, we were able to build you a new empire my lord" Parages says to Vegeta who just scoffed, Sasuke and the others were riding a spaceship towards a brown and green planet ahead,Kakashi and Piccolo were both standing by the window while looking though the edge of the glass 

"Earth seems so small like this..I thought there wont be any like in other planets..Im wrong then" Kakashi muttered and placed his hands on the glass then blew his breath

"Heh this planet is healthy but its also to small" Vegeta says simply, it appeared as though Vegeta lost intrest in what Parages was talking about

"Well I wonder if Goku and Naruto can reach us" Sakura says

Gohan looks at her with beaming eyes and places his hand on her arm

"Dont worry, Im sure dad can teleport him to us" Gohan says with a smile and looks into the stars

"Gohan..." Ino whispers and sits beside him with a warming smile

"what is it Ino?" Gohan asks

"Ohh..nothing.." Ino mumbles with a red face and looks away from Gohans gaze

Shikamaru looked over at the shadows and sighed with annoynece

"ahh..Lee and that girl are here.." He says out loudly with a tone of lazilyness, then two silhouette shaodows appear, they both step out of the shadows and they both make them selfs appears

"Hinata! Rock Lee what are you doing here?.!" Kakashi yells and grabs them by there arms

"Well that Goku guy gave us a sensu so that we can heal better, we wanted to thank him so we hitched a ride onto this ship" Lee says calmly, it was hard to see Hinatas because of how dark the room was but it appeared that she was blushing

"_...Have you guys seen Naruto anywhere?..." _She says softly, all of the guys shake there head, this made Hinatas hopes go down

"Ohh...okay then..." She whispers to herself and walks over by the glass to gaze out into the stars with a soft smile on her face

"Hinata are you okay?" Gohan asks while walking towards her, she turns around slowly and smiles sweetly at him

"You didnt tell Naruto did you Gohan?" She says with a blush, Gohan shakes his head and stares into the ceiling , waiting for their destination and for there journey to find the Legandary Super Saiyan

* * *

"Damn it I havint felt a Saiyan energy yet besides you! You better be telling the truth" Vegeta snaps angerly and glares at Parages, they were riding a car towards the Saiyan empire on the New Planet Vegeta

"We still dont know where exactly hes at please give us more time my Lord!" Parages pleads but Vegeta just storms off and into his empire, but on the path stood a young man, he had short long hair and a very sad, grim face, behind him was the warriors and soliders that attacked Vegeta and his group

"HAIL VEGETA!" They all shout

"This men have all came here to pay their respect for there new king" Parages says calmly while explaning this, Vegeta glances at the skinny young man with a small grin

"So your a Saiyan also huh?" Vegeta grunts

"_Yes sir...I am Broly..."_Broly says with a small smile, he appeared to be a little unhealthy, he didint wear a shirt for instance, what made Broly seem noticable was that he had a amulent on his hands and head


	13. The Slave Labor, The dark shadows hate

"wow I can feel a strong Saiyan power from here.." Goku mumbles darkly and glances around the ruins of a city

Naruto followed Gokus gaze and trembled with fear

"Who could have done this?" Naruto says to himself weakly and falls to his knees with anger flashing in his eyes

"Who killed all of these people..WHO KILLED ALL OF THESE PEOPLE!" Naruto cried in fury and starts pounding the ground in anger and sadness, Goku looked down at Naruto with a troubled look in his face

"Naruto...I can handle this myself..I can take you back home if you want" Goku says with a smile

"No..._Lets find the one.._**That guy...Lets go"** Naruto growls though gritted teeth and tugs onto Gokus arm, Goku nods with a frown on his face and then they both teleport to the planet where Vegeta and others were

* * *

"Damn you Parages..I have not seen a shadow of a Legenadry Saiyan" Vegeta snaps , Sasuke, Gohan, Ino, Sakura, Piccolo, Shimaru, Hinata, Rock Lee and Kakashi 

"Hmm Vegeta doesnt have a lot of patience huh?" Kakashi exclaimed and looked at Vegeta with a calm look in his eyes

"_...Well Mister Vegeta does beleive in the legeand..He wants to see for himself if its true.."_Hinata says softly to the others

"Well Vegeta sure does like to do what ever he wants does he?" Shimkaru says disdainfully and places his arms around his head

"Well I know this much, Vegeta wont give up until he gets what he wants" Sakura points out

Sasuke sighed deeply and looked into the dark star-filled sky, he noticed that one star seemed to be getting a little bigger with each passing secend

"..its my eyes playing tricks on me" Sasuke mumbles and follows the group but before they had reached the end, Goku and Naruto both stepped out of the shadows with a grin on there faces

"...Kakerot..surely you didnt come all this way to be killed by me did you not?" Vegeta sneers and crosses his arms in a atempt to mock him

"HEY SHUT THE HELL THE UP VEGETA!" Naruto yelled with a silly anger showing on his face

"Hmmm I noitced that this loser has gotten a bit stronger..no matter, he will never be stronger then a Saiyan" Vegeta chuckles darkly and turns his direction back to Goku

"Aww come on Vegeta, its not like you had any like finding this Saiyan guy" Goku proclaims, this seemed to anger Vegeta very deeply

"It wont be long before I catch and when I do hes mine and hes dead...stay out of my way Bitch.." Vegeta murmured and stormed off

Naruto looked berserk and wanted to chase after him

"OHHHH I HATE THAT GUY! BELIVE THAT!" Naruto yells and storms back into his group, but Goku remained still and looked cheerful

"Bye bye Vegeta, hehe I'll see you around or-" Goku stopped suddenly and jerked his body behind himself..there stood Broly looking down at him with entense hatred in his eyes, then his amulent started glowing light green for some reason, The others noticed this and watched eagerly, Vegeta wasnt there anymore but Parages was there muttering to himself that sounded like he said "Behave..Behave"

Both Goku and Broly's body both start to glow there own colors, Brolys green and Goku's yellow but after a few secends passed Broly had remained calm and looked at Goku with a sorrow look in his eyes

"Sorry about that Kakerot.." Broly mutters and walks slowly towards his father, Kakashi saw the look he had in his eyes when he was away from Goku's sight..it looked as though those words he spoke were like posion to him

"Hmmm..." Kakashi grunts and looks on

* * *

"So this is the only place with plants?" Hinata and Lee asked, Kakashi nodded and looked on ahead while explaning

"The Empire had grass and life around it but when we were searching for this Saiyan but when we went inside the city, there was no life, not even weeds, so I suspect that there pumping some sort of energy from underground and sending it to the palace" Kakashi says with a frown and spotted a group of young children despertly trying to push a cart full of objects

"Pant...pant...no please were not goofing off..its to hard Master.." The youngest child pleads

Gohan and Sakura both step forward with an encourging smile

"Dont worry, were not your guard or anything like that" Gohan says

"It seems pointless to drain this planet of its energy to make it SEEM healthy" Sakura points out

"Yes miss..it is pointless..me and my people were bought here by force" The child says while struggling to push the cart up the hill

"W...e...we...work all day and they hardly feed us..._Those Saiyans are the devils..."_ The child says though gritted teeth and hot tears streaming down his face, at that instant a Warrior had over heard him and leaped in front of him then kicked the child into the wall

"WHAT THE FUCK YOU JUST SAY? YOU BETTER BE GRATEFUL YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" The Warrior bellows and takes out a whip then smacks child across his chest repeatedly, each blow causes a large arount of blood to spread across his slave cloths and then drips onto the ground below

Naruto and Gohan both knocked the whip out of his hand and then punched him back with deep rage in there eyes

"You have no right to treat them like it!" Gohan wailed

"So Stop it or **_I will kill you!"_**Naruto says with a shuriken in his right hand

The Warrior got up and then blew his whistle, Sasuke and the others both looked around them with shock, at least 1000 warriors had appeared again to challange the warriors once again

"Damn.." Sasuke growls and looks at the Warriors closing in on them

Kakashi dashes towards a Warrior and easily kills him be detaching his head with the dagger in his hand, Sasuke had upper cutted a Warrior in the air while Rock Lee leaped up beside him then grabbed him and did a spinning dive to the ground and caused heavy damage to the warrior. Gohan had grabbed a long pole from the cart and started swinging around, he lifted a Warrior up by his stomach and kicked gim high in the air and then crushed a guys face by smacking him hard with the metal pole, Piccolo dodged every blow they made and killed the attackers by firing an energy blast that destroyed them easily, Shikmaru used a Shadow Jutsu and caused a Warrior to kill his comrade by impaling him in the gut with his dagger he had in his had, Naruto had used a powerful energy punch that sented a Warrior plowing through another

"FIRE STYLE: FIREBALL JUTSU!" Sasuke roars and fires a large fire ball towards a crowd of Warriors but then a stanger had suddenly appeared befored them, Hinata thought that was a Warrior and thrown a punch towards him but it turned out to be Goku

"Ai Ai yahhh..wow you punch hard Hinata" Goku says happily while placing his hands on his right cheek, Hinata blushed a little and looked away, the soliders all bowed to Goku..or so it seemed

"So nice of you to join us Kakerot..or was it Son Goku?" A voice replys above Goku. Goku looks up and finds Parages smirking at him

"Dont do that again you hear me?.!" Goku growls, Parages scented danger so he smiles broadly and offers his hand

"Would you like to eat Mr.Son?"

"Pleeease Do!" Goku says while drooling

All of the others fell down hard into the ground anime style, so did the remaining warriors

* * *

"Broly...what the hell is wrong with you my son..." Parages mutters to himself while pearing inside his sons room, then a violent image popped in Parages mind...when his son went on a berserk rampage..he could still taste the warm blood in his mouth from the busted eye he got from the 6 year old Broly

"Somethings disturbing him...but what is it?..."

Broly looked into the stars with hatred glowing in his eyes

"KKKKKAAAAAAAAAKKKKKEEEEEERRRRRRROOOOOOOOTTTTTOOOOOO!" Broly roars and sneaks out into the night when he father fell alseep


	14. The Intense moment

"Yaawwwwwnnn..." Goku yawns and lays down on his bed, Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi , Shikmaru, Gohan and Rock Lee are were on seperate beds, Naruto was mumbling in his sleep "..I hug..Ramen...Sakura...Goku..kill..Sasuke..Vegeta.."

soft footsteps could be heard outside of the door, just then it breaks open and Broly leaps up high into the air with fury and hatred in his eyes, Goku and the others jerked awake, Goku managed to jump out of his bed in time before Broly had stomped on him, Goku jumped out of the window and Broly followed Goku by leaping after him, Goku pushed Brolys arm away when he tried to punch him then kicked him hard in the chin, a cut appeared over Brolys mouth

"Broly what are you doing?.!" Goku yells

"...Die Kakerot..." Broly growls lowly and dashes towards Goku in hatred, Goku easily kicks him hard in the face and elbows the back of his back

Broly faces Goku with a large saddness crossing his face, then his face twisted in disgust and he licked his own wound

"Ewwww!" Goku says with disgust and looking away..bad idea because Broly teleported in front of him and pushed an energy blast to his chest that sended him crashing towards a tree, Goku broke his fall and dashed back at Broly and then punched him hard in the face but Broly barily felt the blow and he turned his twisted face towards Goku and roared in hatred, Sasuke and Naruto both run at Broly and then they both kick him in the chest but the blow didnt seem to affect him either

"Broly Stop!" A voice yells up ahead, they turn around and spotted Parages dashing towards Broly with a deviese in his hand

"Listin to your Father calm down please!" Goku pleads. Naruto pleads also but Sasuke just challages Broly by glaring with dare in his eyes

Broly finally lowers his energy and glances at his father with soft saddness in his eyes

* * *

"My master please dont leave!" Parages pleads and chases after Vegeta with Broly slowly following behind him like a soldier

"My lord we have found him..it would take us at least two days to make sure he stays there" Parages says with relief but to his shock Vegeta just grunted angerly and stormed off towards the ship but Broly stopped where he was and that caused Vegeta to turn around and face him annoynce

"What the hell is your problem Broly?" Vegeta says

"...Grrrrr...Ka...Kakerot" Broly growls and looks at the window of the spaceship and though the glass was Goku and Naruto eatting Raman

"Hmmm it was a good think you snuck some with you huh Naruto?" Goku says while stuffing his face full of Raman, Naruto nods happily and looks though the window

"Hey Goku, Broly and Vegeta are there, Belive it..now lets tell him the truth about him" Naruto says while wiping a noodle off of his mouth, then they both run down the stairs and reach Broly and the others

"Vegeta the Super Saiyan your looking for is _Right _here" Goku says while darting his eyes to Broly

Vegeta took a threatning step towards Goku and raised his fist at him

"Stay out of my way Kakerot or are you going to die before the Legend reaches you?.!" Vegeta shouts, this caused Broly to snarl for some reason

Naruto pointed his finger at Vegeta with a silly angry expression on his face

"STUPID GUY, WERE TELLING YOU THAT BROLY IS THE ONE!" Naruto yells

Vegeta looks at Broly and gasps lightly when he saw the hatred in his eyes..Brolys eyes were glancing back to Goku then to Vegeta

"My lord that is impossible..look at my son..he has less power then I do, hes pitiful cant you see that?" Parages says loudly while holding some kind of controler in his hand which was hiddin in his pocket

"idiot..you think that we are stupid huh?" A voice says loudly, they all look on top of the spaceship to find Kakashi, Sasuke and Lee standing on top and looking down on them, Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Shikmaru all appeared behind Kakashi with a stern look on there faces

"We heard some nosies last night and we FOUND you trying to kill Goku" Sakura points her finger at Broly

then Shikmaru and Gohan both jumped beside Naruto and Goku while both crossing there arms

"Errr...KAKEROT!" Broly roars and advances towards Goku and the others, Parages trys his hardest control Broly with his controller but no to avail, Broly stomped forward with deep hatred glowing in his eyes...such deep hunger for the blood of Kakerot

"The Legandary Saiyan...Legandary Super Saiyan..HES MINE!" Vegeta roars and starts firing a large amount of energy towards Broly but some of the attacks missed Broly and headed for Goku and the others, Goku was running from one and got hit hard in the ass, Naruto got hit in the penis and grabbed in agony

"MY BUTTS ON FIRE!" Goku says in pain and rubs the fire off

"MY ARRGGHHHH!" Naruto yells and flips off Vegeta in fury, Sasuke had deflected a energy attack by hitting it with a Shuriken, Kakashi had thrown a dagger towards one while the others had dodged them

"EEERRRR AAAAAAAAAAARRRRGHHHHHHHHHHH!" Broly screams while a faint green aura slowly ingulfs him, Vegeta seemed to be frozen in fear when he watched Broly go though the intense transformation, The others watched also while shaking slightly in fear, when Broly appears to have exploded and reapeared as a large buff man, Vegeta had fallin to his knees while shaking in deep fear and his eyes flashing in terror

"...Legandary Saiyan...Legandary Super Saiyan...He'll kill us all..."


	15. The Dark warrior, Broly attacks!

"Kakerot you shall be my prey...get ready for die.." Broly croaked and walked towards Goku with deep hatred on his face, Goku and Naruto both stood there ground with Kakashi and the others in a small group , Vegeta remained still and kept looking at Broly wild-eyed while still muttering "Saiyan..Legendary Saiyan" under his breath in fear, Broly charged towards Goku like a wild animal and knocked him into Naruto, then went after the others, Kakashi dodged a energy attack from Broly and attacked him with a Shuriken on his hard steel like body but it had no effect, Gohan could not turn into a Super Saiyan but he still attacked, He used a masenko attack on Broly but it seemed to aggravate him even further, Broly grabbed Gohans arm and then slamed him hard into the sharp pebbles in the ground causing Gohan to cough up a small amount of blood, Sasuke growled angrily at Broly then dashed towards him with a clenched fist, Broly throws his head back and started to laugh,a horrible, mirthless laugh that filled the skys

"You stupid BOY! NOW DIE AND WASTE YOUR YOUTH!" Broly screams and knocked Sasuke into the ground and caused him to slid across the ground with pebbles cutting though his skin, Goku had transfomred into a Super Saiyan and had fired an energy beam towards Broly but it had no effect towards him. Broly grabbed Gokus face and squeezed his face tightly until he felt his hands warm with Gokus streaming blood flowing down his face. Broly threw Goku towards Naruto who was charging towards him with Gohan following behind him. Naruto jumped out of the way from Gokus flying body and ran towards Broly

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Naruto yells and makes three clones of himself, both the clones and Naruto with Gohan both punched Broly hard in the chest and then a high kick to his neck but it didint seemed to faze him. Broly punched Gohan hard in the face and then kicked him towards the Naruto clones, Naruto jumped over head of Broly with a shuriken in his hands but Broly jumped up to Narutos level and headbutted him hard in the face and sent him skidding across the ground with a lot of cuts opening up.Lee and Piccolo both ran towards Broly side by side with there fist clenched tightly, they both stopped in front of Broly and both started a heavy barrage of kicks and punches to Broly but they didint seem to have any effect on him. Broly grabbed Rock Lees face and slammed him hard in the ground, Piccolo leaped towards Broly and did a kick towards him but Broly dodged the attack and punched Piccolo hard in the chest, Lee had gotten back up and slammed his fist as hard as he could towards Brolys chest but this resulted in breaking his knuckles. Broly did a roundhouse kick that made contact with Piccolo and Lee, Lee had fallen to the ground heavily. Broly uppercutted Piccolo in the sky and fired a green energy orb towards him..Piccolos scream was heard thoughout the battle field..a sprinkle of purple blood stayed for a while before Piccolo came crashing down to the ground with his eyes blank..Piccolo had lost conscience. Lee had tried to pick himself up but instead coughed up blood and fell back to floor with deep saddness in his eyes..he looked close to crying if he had the energy to do so

"...Guy sensei im sorry..Mister Piccolo I am sorry for being so weak..If only I trained harder.." Lee says before passing out

Gohan was staring at Piccolo then to Lee with a mixture of sorrow and fury on his face..._What had his friends done to deserve this?...What had my father done to deserve this?...Why do you do the things you do Broly?..why...why..._

"WHHHHY?.!.!" Gohan screams and then a large bang was heard though out the field, A golden aura surrounded Gohan with a lightning like aura around him also

Gohan ran towards Broly at great speed and delivered a hard blow to his face, Broly grunted lowly in pain and countered Gohans blow with a elbow blow to his nose and then kicked him hard in the stomach. Gohan coughed up a mixture of saliva and blood towards the ground but teleported out of the way in time before Broly had the chance to attack him again. Gohan had reappeared high above Broly with his hands clamped together

"KA-ME-HA-ME-" Gohan says quietly but didnt get the chance to fully say the words because Parages kicked Gohan back to the ground with a smirk on his face

"I'll let my son kill you guys so I'll try to help him as much as I can" Parages says

Gohan picked himself up but Broly kicked him in his head and caused him go stumbling backwards, Broly grabbed Gohans chest and started to squeezed it tightly then kept on punching Gohan hard in the chest with his other free hand. Gohan kept coughing up blood from every blow Broly had made. When Broly finally decided to stop, he dropped Gohan to the ground and kicked him hard in the face. Sakura and Ino both did a leaping kick towards Brolly that pushed him back a little, Hinata ran over to Gohan to check on him, she placed her fingers on Gohans neck and sighed in relief

"_Gohan is alive.." _Hinata whispers and looks at Gohan more closely, he was beaten pretty bad...She looked back at Broly with a little anger on her face

Sakura and Ino both ran at Broly with there fist clenched, Broly forms a small green energy orb in his hands and throws it the ground in front of Ino and Sakura, a small explosion took place and knocking them both out. Shikamaru took a big step towards Broly with a lazy look on his face

"Thats it im tired of you..your wasting my youth you know..SHADOW JUTSU!" Shikamaru yells and then his shadow connects with Brolys shadow

"HAHAHAH what the hell is this supose to do?.!" Broly yells and tries to take a step forward but could not for some reason...it seemed that Shikamarus shadow was holding him in place

"Now then..you cannot move.." Shikamaru mumbles and takes out a long dagger from his pocket

Broly chuckles darkly at Shikamaru then a large green barrior surrounds him and Shikamaru. Shikamaru cried loudly in agony, it seemed that his very flesh was on fire. Then at the moment a fire ball came charging towards Broly, Sasuke looked at Broly with his face twisted in rage

"How dare you hurt my friends..Sakura...Gohan...DIIIIIE" Sasuke screams and starts dashing towards Broly with his hand held out

"CHIDORI!" Sasuke roars while a lightning like ball appears on his hand, he slams his hand as hard as he could in Brolys hear area, this caused Broly to cough up a small amount of blood but he quickly gets over it and headbutts Sasuke into the ground skidding.Kakashi appeared before Broly with his right eye glowing bright red

"Sharigan..Your future is death!" Kakashi yells

Broly started to laugh, a horrible, mirthless laugh that every could hear in the battle field

"hahaahh you got it backwords..its your future that is death!" Broly growls and runs towards Kakashi. Kakashi then formed a white energy shield around himself..similer to Brolys green shield..Broly was caught in the the shield and felt his body burning as though he were on fire, Broly quickly jumped out of the shield and stared at Kakashi in amazement but then he fired a energy blast towards Kakashi but he missed him, Kakashi teleports in front of Broly and punches him hard in the chest. This caused Broly to spit out a small amount of saliva, Kakashi jumped back and fired a white energy orb towards Broly. Kakashi fell to his knees while panting heavily, sweat was dripping to the floor...

"I cant belive he uses..this much Chakra.." Kakashi says to himself before fainting

Goku and Naruto both walk forward with there faces frozen in fury, Goku was no longer a Super Saiyan..he had used the Kaioken technic..to 200x the power..Naruto had a red aura around him with demonic red eyes..

"For what you did to my friends I will never forgive you.." Goku says quietly and goes into battle postion

"ILL KILL YOU... ILL KILL YOU!.!" Naruto cries out loud


	16. Spirit Bomb and Broly, collsion!

Goku raisees his arms into the sky and pleaded

"Please..lend me your energy..." Goku quietly pleads and a small spirit ball is formed over his hands, Sasuke forces himself up and glares at Vegeta who was still sitting by himself

"Saiyan...Legandary Saiyan..." Vegeta still mutters, Sasuke walks up to Vegeta and punches him hard in the face as though trying to get him back to his senses

"Wake up Vegeta!" Sasuke growls and lefts Vegeta up by his shirt

"...We cant kill him..we need to run...run..."Vegeta repeats but Sasuke clenches his teeth angerly and drops Vegeta down

"Your being a coward, wake up and fight! Kakerot or whatever hes name is fighting for his life! Im fear Broly a little but im no coward!" Sasuke says and runs towards Broly with both his fist and teeth clenched tightly

"IM NO **COOOWARD!.!**" Sasuke yells , Broly holds out his hand and pushes it deep in Sasuke's stomach and causes a large wound to appear, Sasuke yells with blood dripping down his wound and mouth

Naruto dashes towards Broly like a fox would have and punches Broly hard in the face, Broly is sent flying into the air with Sasuke holding onto his wound

"...Im a coward?...No..im the prince...I AM VEGETA!.!" Vegeta yells and then black marks start to appear around his body...The curse took over Vegetas body

"...**HEHEH IM BACK...MY DARK POWERS...BROLY YOU SHALL BOW TO ME! OR SHOULD I SAY "legendary Saiyan"**" Vegeta Says darkly and jumps over head of Broly then kicks him down towards Naruto who had formed a Rasengan in his hand and had launched in into Brolys opened mouth

"..Tchhh..I hate this.." Sasuke growls and then Black marks like Vegeta start to appear on his body. Sasukes wound seemed to have healed itself

"CHIDORI!" Sasuke growls and runs towards Broly with determanation on his face

"I can only do it twice a day..make this one count!" Sasuke mutters and attacks Broly in the face

"ITS DONE!" Goku yells and launches the large spirit bomb towards Broly while transforming into a Super Saiyan and pushes the ball towards Broly

"KAKEROT!.!" Broly screams and creates a giant green barrior around him self and burns Vegeta,Naruto and Sasuke who were within the barrior. Broly raises both of his hands in the air and fires a gigantic green energy ball towards the spirit bomb, the shockwaves of the blast sends Vegeta and the others being pushed hard into a nearby wall and they all crash into it while screaming in agony. The Spirit bomb and Brolys energy ball both made contact..for a moment it looked like Brolys ball was winning but then the Spirit bomb broke though it and headed straight for Broly and teared though his flesh

"KAKAEROT!.!.!.!.! **KAKEEEEEROOOOOT!**" Broly says before his entire body is consumed by the light

"MY SON!" Parages yells and runs in front of Goku with a stone cold look on his face

"How dare you kill my son...SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR SON THEN KAKEROT!" Parages yells and runs towards Gohans body with a dagger in his right hand and a energy ball in his left

"Byakugan" Hinata says and runs towards Parages then punches him hard in the chest

"Gaarf!" Parages yells and blood starts to stream down from his nose...

"What the hell!" Parages growls and dodges another blow from Hinata and fires the energy blast towards her and sending her flying towards Sakura and Ino

"die!" Sakura yells with her Inner side beside her, Parages grabs Sakuras arm and slams her into Ino

"hahah your nothing to me!" Parages laughs but stops when he spots Kakashi standing before him..He had regained conseinsence

"Your not going anywhere..My own technic.." Kakashi says with her Sharigon eye glowing bright red, Then Kakashi teleports behind Parages and screams

"RAGIKI!"Kakashi screams and impales though Parages chest with bolts emitting from his palm and sending the volts to his heart and shutting it down

* * *

Gohan and Naruto both wake up in bed with there faces covered in sweat 

"What happend.." Gohan munbles and looks around the room, it appeared as though they were back in the ship. Naruto attempted to pick himself up but fell back heavily into the bed. Just then Kakashi and Goku both walk in

"Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto says and looks at him in confusion

"You and Gohan were hurt bad, so was Sasuke and Vegeta, Lee and Piccolo will be alright. The others are okay and are in the front room..They seem to like gazing at the stars.." Kakashi says while looking though the glass behind Naruto and watch a large comet crash though a planet..oddly enough it looked like the same planet they were on


	17. Return to Earth, Gohan Vs Sasuke

After arriving back to Planet earth, Goku was once again whining on how hungry he was

"Man Paragus's ship doesnt have any good food..just these stupid Army rations" Goku says and sticks his tounge out on the box of rations

Naruto and Gohan both had a disgusted look on there faces too..they argee with Goku about the rations

"Well what will we do once we get home?" Gohan asks

"Well we have to finish our battles to go to chunin! Belive that!" Naruto says, Goku sighs deeply and walks into the storage room..hopefully there will be some food that isnt rations

"Hey Gohan out of all the people left in the tournament who do you think you should worry about" Naruto says while hiding a smile (- I know Gohan will say Im the person he should watch out for! Belive it!)

Gohan tilts his head while pondering then finally answers

"I would have to be between Gaara, Sasuke and Neji" Gohan says with a grin but Naruto clenches his fist in anger and pops Gohan in the head in frustration

"Are you saying that to piss me off?.! Im the one who everyone should be worried about!" Naruto yells. Sakura and Ino both sigh with a angry look on both of there faces, Sasuke mumbles to himself "_There both losers.._" and walks into his room without saying a word.

"Naruto shut up please..your really ANNOYING.." Ino grumbles and walks off back into her room also

"Yeah Naruto and besides we need to sleep...its midnight already" Sakura says

"Well..it looks like its alwas midnight since were in space" Naruto points out

"DONT PLAY SMART WITH ME!" Sakura yells

"Shhhhhhhhh!" Gohan says while putting his index finger to his mouth as though to be quiet

"EEEERRRGHHHH..**Whatever** dont disturb my beauty sleep okay?" Sakura says sharply while yawning

Kakashi in his bedroom , watched them argue over nothing and sighs deeply to himself while muttering

"Children.."

* * *

When they finally arrive back to the village, they all walked slowly towards the stadium 

"Well now I you a good match Naruto, sorry about eariler..I forgot to say that your one of the powerful ninjas I should worry about" Gohan says

"hahahahah its alright Gohan" Naruto says while smiling broadly

"Heh dont encourge the loser Gohan..." Sasuke says dryly and walks ahead towards a line with the other ninjas

"Ohhh Sasuke pisses me off!" Naruto growls

Gohan laughs nervously and looks around to see the ninajs..Gaara was staring at Gohan with cold eyes..those eyes scare Gohan..it was like staring into a dark tunnel..Gohan shaked his head and looked at the other ninjas, Neji was just waiting there and ignored Gohan's staring

Shino and Temari remained quiet

"Well son I hope you do well!" Goku says with an encourging smile

"Alright then, Neji and Naruto!" Lord Hokage says and they both step up to battle

* * *

Authers note - Neji Vs Naruto, went the same way as it did in the anime

* * *

"Next up is Gohan and Sasuke!" Hokage says loudly , Gohan take a step forward and waves happily at the crowd, Sasuke just scoffs at Gohan and steps into the arena with a smirk on his face 

"Dont think you can defeat me..you loser" Sasuke says while going into battle postion, Gohan bows with repect but a yell could be heard in the crowd

"_Shut up Sasuke!"_ Gohan couldnt tell who said this, the crowd was too loud for him to make it out

Sasuke dashed towards Naruto and threw a shurkien which Gohan easily dodged, Gohan attempted to mimic Sasuke and threw a shuriken at him also, Sasuke counterd by again another shuriken throw. The two shurikens made contact and broke, a few of the shrapnel from the shurikens made there way towards Gohan and impaled him though his arm, Gohan growls in pain and pulls out the shrapnels..it was a good thing they were small or else Gohan might have a bleeding problem. Sasuke ran towards Gohan and kicked him hard in the chest, Gohan face twisted in pain but returned the blow with a energy blast to Sasukes face. Sasuke in anger punched Gohan with a bone crushing blow to his face. Gohan threw his head back and screamed loudly with his hands covering his face..it appeared as if Sasuke had broken his nose. Gohan puts his hands down and looks down his hands and gasps silently..his hands were covered in blood

"Come on Gohan! I know your stronger then this! Dont mock me!" Sasuke yells and does a form of hand seals then yells

"**Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu**!" Sasuke yells and fires multiple balls of fires towards Gohan. Gohan managed to counter each balls by destorying them with energy balls of his own, when he finally finished destroying, he spots Sasuke throwing something at him..Gohan could not see what it was, then a sharp jerk was felt on Gohans body and he was pinned to the wall. He stares at Sasuke and finds a couple of Silver Wires in his hands..Sasuke smiles darkly at Gohan and performs a couple of quick hand seals

"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu" Sasuke yells, Sasuke breathes fire along the Silver wire and it slowly burns Gohan. Gohan yells in pain but after a few secends pass, he uses his energy to blow the wires off him. Gohan runs towards Sasuke while also doing a hand seals

"Holy Style: Bolts Of Death" Gohan yells and points his finger towards the sun and a couple of thin energy beams start attacking Sasuke. Sasuke managed to dodge a few of the beams but was able to dodge them all. One of the beams had struck him hard in the back and caused him to fall on the ground with Gohan running towards him with his fist clenched

"NO!" Sasuke yells and jumps up with a lightning like bolts amitting from his hand, He charges towards Gohan with a smirk on his face. Gohan stops where he was and clamps his hand together and yells

"KAMEHAMEHA!" Gohan yells and fires a blue energy beam towards Sasuke. Sasuke growls in frustion and pushes his Chidori into the Kamehameha beam and struggles to push the beam towards Gohan

* * *

"Wow I never saw anyone do that to my Kamehameha like that!" Goku says loudly 

"Well Kakerot it just happend hehehe" Vegeta chuckles and continues watches the fight, Kakashi steps forward with a nervous look on his face

"I hope Sasuke dosnt over do it" Kakashi says while staring down at the struggle with Sasuke and Gohan

* * *

Frohan watches the match with delight and enjoys seeing Gohan suffer 

"Heheheh theres room for only one Gohan..sorry" He says darkly and spots a young boy running towards Naruto..Frohan had a strong erge to kipnap him and have some "FUN" with him but decided not to

"Naruto, How you been?!" The boy says while panting heavily

"Ohh hey Honerable Grandson of the Hokage" Naruto says with a big grin, this caused the young boy to pout with anger

"Im Konohamaru! I have a name you meanie!" Konohamaru yells

"I know, im just messing with you little man!" Naruto says cheerfuly

"I heard you won a watch with Neji, DID you really?" Konohamaru says with excitement and waits for the answer

"Well DUH im going to be Hokage so I have defeat as much people as I can" Naruto says with a huge grin as though impressed by what he can do

* * *

Gohan pushes the kamehameha beam with his energy but Sasuke also pushes harder towards the beam with his Curse Mark now active, Kakashi and the others spot this but they cannot do anything to spot the match..if they pull Gohan out, Sasuke would easily break though the beam and seriously hurt somebody..if they pull Sasuke out then the Kamehameha will engulf Sasuke and the one that pulled him 

"...GRRREGHHHHHH!" Sasuke yells and pushes even harder, He made it half way though the beam and was on his way to Gohan. Gohan clenches his teeth in pain and forces more energy into the beam. The beam became to much for Sasuke..His Chidori was taking too much out of him so he puts his hands down and blocks the Kamehameha. There was a huge explosion and Sasuke was blown off his feet and send flying towards the crowd while unconscious, Kakashi and Goku both caught Sasuke before he made contact with the crowd

"That was close.." Goku says and looks at Gohan, his son had lost unconscious too. Hokage stood up and walks over to the center of the arena and says

"Gohan Wins, Sasuke lost unconscious first before Gohan did..both of you did a splendid job" Hokage says with a smile towards the crowd and the crowd erupts in claps and cheering

* * *

"Next up is Sakura and Gaara.." Hokage announces while Sakura walks towards the arena while looking grim..she didnt want to fight Gaara. Gaara looks at her coldy and gives a hearty laugh that made Sakura shiver with fear 

"I love the smell of your fear.." Gaara says with a smirk and throws a sand shuriken towards her which Sakura barily dodges

NOTE If you guys want me to add a little fight scene, leave it in the reviews. Im pretty sure you guys know who won right? anyway if you still want me to add a fight scene with Gaara and Sakura leave it in the reviews please


	18. The Best Friends Fights! Naruto Vs Gohan

Sakura stepped back in fear and watched in horror as Gaara's sand slowly comes towards her. Sakura turned around and ran as fast as she could before Gaara's sand cought her and wrapped around her body. Sakura screams loudly while the sand starts squeezing her body tightly, Sakura in fear took out a shuriken and throws it at Gaara. Before the shuriken could strike Gaara, a sand barrior catches the shuriken. Sakura gasps with fear and raises her right hand in the air while Gaara's sand continues to crush her

"I..I give UP!" Sakura screams and Lord Hokage raises his hand slowly in the air as to single that the fight is over. Gaara looks over at him and growls lowly, the sand around Sakura drops to the ground and Sakura falls to her knees while breathing for air. Naruto and Gohan ran towards Sakura, Sasuke ramained at the stands with a frown and glares angerily at Gaara

".._No one hurts my friends_.." Sasuke mumbles to himself and walks away from the stands

"Sakura are you okay?" Naruto says , Gohan kneels down beside her and looks down at her

"Gohan..Naruto..I'll be fine.." Sakura says and manages to stand up with great difficulty, Naruto and Gohan both helped her walk towards the Infirmary, suddenly Kakashi jumps between them and the doorway to the Infirmary

"I'll take her..you guys should stay here and watch the battles okay?" Kakashi says while picking up Sakura and heading towards the Infirmary room. Naruto and Gohan both watch Kakashi until they were out of sight and they both headed back towards the stands with Goku and Vegeta

"Hey you guys both did great!" Goku says with a childish smile and pants Naruto in the back. Gohan looked behind Vegeta and there in the darkest spot of the Stadium were Orochimaru and Frohan staring at them with a small smile across there faces. Gohan had some feeling that something was up. Goku caught the look on Gohans face and followed his gaze towards Orochimaru

"That guy..His energy feels dark.." Goku says to himself before a Lord Hokages voice was heard

"Next is Shino and Kankuro"

* * *

Authors note- The fight goes the same way as it did in the Anime, next was Dosu and Shikamaru and Shikamaru won

* * *

"Next is Naruto and Gohan" Lord Hokage annonces and both Naruto and Gohan both walk side by side towards the arena

"Hehehe Gohan you will have to face the newest Hokage believe it!" Naruto says cheerfully while holding out his hand. Gohan nods at Naruto with a smile and shakes his hand

"Same to you Naruto" Gohan says before his smile fades

Naruto starts the battle by charging towards Gohan and attempts a head butt but Gohan easily dodges the blow and counters the blow with a upper blow to his stomech. Naruto grunts from the blow and jerks his leg towards Gohans head and a hard smack was heard. Gohan growls lightly from the pain and stares into Naruto with a smile across his face, Naruto returns the smile. Both Gohan and Naruto both leap back with a smile across both of there faces

Kakashi and Goku both stare at the battle field with a curious look across there faces

"Wow both Naruto and Gohan are doing great" Goku says but Kakashi shakes his head and stares at Goku with a look on his face

"They are holding back, both of there Chakras are supressed" Kakashi says while glaring at Orochimaru near the shadows of the darkest location in the Stadium

Goku nods and stares back at the battle field, Vegeta just noticed that Orochimaru was there..the moment he laid eyes on him his Curse Mark starts to pulse painfully.

Naruto places both of his palms together and yells

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto yells and 6 Naruto-clones appear beside him. Gohan stares at the Narutos and raises his energy to the max

Three of the Narutos run side by side to Naruto and kick him hard into the air. Gohan stares down at the Naruto-clones and fires a couple of energy beams towards them and easily destroys them. The Real Naruto jumps over Gohan and raises his foot as high as he could

"UZUMAKI BARRAGE!" Naruto yells and swings his foot down towards Gohans head. Gohan managed to dodge the kick but two of the other Naruto-clones both head-butted him towards the ground. Gohan does a backflip and clamps his hands over his head

"MASENKO!" Gohan screams and fires a large yellow energy ball that burst though the Naruto clones and finally striking Naruto himself. Naruto jumps back and wipes a small amount of blood across his face with a smile. Gohan smiles softly while a small amount of blood starts to drip from his mouth

* * *

TIME TO VOTE Who will win??

Naruto or Gohan, PLEEEASE leave it in the reviews


End file.
